Como convivir con Voldemort y no llegar a Sn Mungo
by Fenix Gryffindor
Summary: Amy es una PotterFan a muerte y le encantaría conocer a sus personajes pero...¿como demonios a aparecido el mismísimo Voldemort en su casa? Por un fallo desconocido, Voldemort aparece en su casa, y Amy se tendrá que hacer cargo de el villano de su novela favorita, aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres... ¿Podrá el Mago Tenebroso y Amy convivir o llegarán a San Mungo en el intento?
1. Capitul1:¿Que hace Voldemort en mi casa?

Amy volvió al salón con un cuenco lleno de palomitas y se sentó en el sofá, en la pantalla apareció el logotipo de Warner Bros, y luego, después de que la pantalla se oscureciera, se vio una lechuza sobre un cartel que ponía "Privet Drive". Se había visto la película millones de veces, pero una vez a la semana veía alguna de las películas de Harry Potter. Y es que eran una Potterica a muerte.

Los padres de Amy se habían ido aquella mañana para pasar unas vacaciones en un pueblecito, y Amy tenía planeada una temporada tranquilita con peliculas de Harry Potter y música a todo volumen, comiendo lo que le apeteciera,... un paraiso.

En ese momento, la tele se apagó, y se fue la luz en la casa.

-¡Maldito apagón!-se quejó Amy poniendose de pie-¿Se puede saber que te he hecho yo para que la tomes conmigo JUSTO AHORA?

Como si fuera una respuesta, se escuchó un fuerte "Crack" en el pasillo, automaticamente, Amy se calló, ¿y si habían entrado en su casa?

Solo había una forma de comprobarlo, cogió el bastón de su abuelo salió al pasillo casi a oscuras.

-¡Crucios!-se quejó alguien con una voz fría y siseante que hubiese reconocido en cualquier lugar del mundo-¿que demonios ha pasado? ¡Esto no es la mansión Malfoy!

¿Malfoy? ya eran dos coincidencias, solo se le ocurrió una forma para saber lo que estaba pasando; atacar al asaltador/fan de los mortífagos, en ese momento, volvió la luz, y vio delante de ella a una figura vestida con una túnica negra.

A Amy se le agrandaron los ojos como platos y se los frotó, luego se pellizcó, y el dolor de su brazo le indicó que no estaba soñando, delante de ella, había un hombre (si se le podía llamar así) de tez muy pálida, calvo y sin cejas, con sus ojos como de serpiente.

Lo había visto demasiadas veces en las películas como para no saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Lord Voldemort?-preguntó Amy al borde del colapso-¿eres... Lord Voldemort?

La apuntó con la varita y se preguntó como aquella muggle sabía su nombre.

-Si, ahora cierra la boca, apestosa muggle.

-Me llamo Amy-le corrigió-no "asquerosa muggle"

-¡Que te calles!-le ordenó-no tienes el permiso de pronunciar mi nombre, ni de tratarme con tan poco respeto ¡Avada Kedavra!

Amy cerró los ojos fuertemente y puso las manos delante, por puro instinto aunque supiera que eso no la iría a proteger nada, esperó el rayo de luz verde, pero no llegó.

Abrió los ojos para seguir viendo a Voldemort, que seguía apuntandola con la varita, mirandola sin comprender.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-volvió a gritar.

Nada.

-¡Crucio!

Nada de nada.

Amy lo miró con una ceja levantada, muy extrañada. Aquello no era un sueño, pero entonces... ¿Que hacía Voldemort en su casa?

-¡Crucio!-repitió al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Quieres palomitas, mientras espero a que me mates?-preguntó sarcásticamente. Siempre había deseado meterse con Voldemort en persona, y parecía que no se iba a defender.

-¡Callate ahora mismo, sucia muggle!

-De sucia nada, que me he bañado hace un rato-replicó ella ofendida.

-¿¡Como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma!-gritó-¡Avada Kedavra!

-Y dale...-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Voldemort, por primera vez en su vida, se dio por vencido y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Donde Avada estoy?-preguntó mirandola entre furioso y confundido.

-En el pasillo de mi casa-respondió ella entre confundida y divertida.


	2. Capitulo2:Viendo la Piedra Filosof Part1

-¿Por que no funciona mi varita?-preguntó Voldemort a la muggle como si ella tuviese la culpa de todo.

-¿Y yo que se?- respondió empezando a asimilar que no era un sueño (y que Voldemort no la podía atacar)-Ni que fuera una fabricante de varitas.

-¿Y que hago en una repugnante casa muggle?-siguió preguntando enfadado.

-Pues como no lo sepas tu... No se que haces aquí, la verdad; tu eres ficticio.

Voldemort la apuntó de nuevo con su varita, furioso.

-¡No te atrevas a cuestionar mi existencia, insignificante muggle!

-Vale, vale...-dijo ya nada impresionada y comenzando a emocionarse-mira, no se que haces aquí, en este mundo, tu eres ficticio, como los mortífagos, la magia, Hogwarts...

-¿Y tu como sabes todo eso, muggle?-preguntó Voldemort extrañado.

-Ya te lo he dicho-repitió sin enfadarse-en este mundo, todo eso es ficticio. Ven, te lo enseñaré.-Se ofreció con una gran sonrisa que la hacía parecer una desequilibrada mental.

Voldemort ignoró a la extraña muggle, que al parecer estaba pirada y decía cosas sin sentido ¿Cómo iba a ser el, el Gran Lord Voldemort… un personaje de ficción? Inconcedible.

Miró a su alrededor, en su opinión era una casa horrenda, demasiado… muggle. No había otra palabra para definirla.

-¿Vienes o que?-preguntó la muggle que no le tenía ni un poco de respeto o miedo, lo que le sacaba de sus casillas y le desconcertaba.

¿Qué clase de absurda broma era aquella? Como pillase al responsable, iba a conocer el infierno.

Como seguía ignorándola, Amy cogió su brazo y empezó a tirar de el.

-¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!-le gritó asqueado-¡no me toques, muggle!

-Tranquilo, estoy vacunada; si eres contagioso no me pasará nada.

-Como no me sueltes en este mismo instante…-amenazó ignorando la pulla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó burlona sin dejar de tirar de el-¿matar a mis padres y hacerme una cicatriz en forma de rayo? Ah no; que tu varita no funciona.

-¡QUE ME RESPETES, MALDITA MUGGLE!-gritó mas que furioso-¡no puedes tratarme de esa forma! Soy Lord Voldemort, ¿entiendes, asquerosa muggle?

-Y yo soy Amy A-M-Y no asquerosa muggle ¿entiendes, mago?

Voldemort cada vez estaba mas confundido, pero finamente, se dejó guiar por la muggle rara y sin una pizca de modales, lo sentó en el sofá, y comenzó a mirarlo de una forma incómoda, como estudiandolo.

-¿Qué pasa, muggle?-preguntó incómodo y enfadado-¿no ibas a enseñarme algo?

-¡Ah si!-exclamó-lo siento: no todos los días aparece Lord Voldemort en tu casa.

Amy fue hasta la tele dando pequeños saltitos, Voldemort cada vez se encontraba peor. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí? Piensa, Voldemort, piensa.

Lo último que había hecho era desaparecerse para ir a la Mansión Malfoy, pero después había una luz rara y había aparecido allí, y luego esta estúpida muggle sin modales lo había arrastrado hasta allí, ¿Qué crucios estaba pasando allí?

-¡Mira, Voldemort!-exclamó la muggle volviendo al sofá, mientras daba estúpidos saltitos.

Le señaló a un aparato extraño, una especie de caja negra donde habían imágenes, y sonidos y...

-¿Que crucios es eso?

-Una televisión-respondió sentandose a su lado con el cacharro de las palomitas, Voldemort se puso en la punta para no entrar en contacto con la muggle-Ahora quedate en silencio y mira la pantalla.

-Harry Po…-leyó en la pantalla y se quedó de piedra-¿¡QUE CRUCIOS ES ESTO, POR SALAZAR!

-Es la película del libro donde eres ficticio; Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal-explicó ella-hay seis libros y siete peliculas mas, pero este es el primero. Ahí dice como Harry te derrotó, y en los siguientes tambien…

-¿QUÉ?-preguntó furioso.

-Si vamos al grano… eres un personaje ficticio, y tu eres el malo de esa historia ficticia ¿comprendes?

Voldemort la miró con odio, ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar su existencia? El era real ¡Muy real! Si era de verdad un personaje de un libro o una "pedícula"… ¿Qué hacía en el mundo muggle? Tenía que investigar la manera de volver a su mundo… donde era respetado y temido.

-Ahora calla, que va a empezar-le instó comiendo una cosa blanca e hinchada-¿quieres?-le ofreció.

-No-respondió furioso y se cruzó de brazos para ver la "pedícula".

Voldemort miró la pantalla y...

-¡Dumbledore!-gritó poniendose de pie de un salto-¡viejo chiflado! ¿que hace aquí?-sacó su varita y lo apuntó con una cara de maniático-¡Avada Kedavra!

Como era de esperar no funcionó.

-Cállate y escucha-le dijo la muggle molesta.

-A mi no me mandas-replicó el Señor Tenebroso.

-Quiero ver la película, si no te importa, y creo que a tí tambien te interesará.

Voldemort miró a la pantalla y vio el bebé que le había arruinado la vida. Allí, entre unas mantas, en la puerta de aquella casa, con la cicatriz de rayo en la frente. Voldemort observó con odio, y frustración por no poder matarlo, al Señor-Me-Rebotan-Las-Maldiciones-Potter.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

* * *

**Vlody (con un mohín de odio): Odio esta historia**

**Yo: ¡Pues es muy divertida! A la gente le gusta.**

**Vlody: Esos muggles no tienen ni idea.**

**Yo: Calla Vlody, sigamos viendo la película**

**Vlody: ¡Que tu a mi no me mandas, insignificante muggle! ¡Yo soy el Señor Oscuro! ¿Te enteras?**

**Yo: Pues para ser el Señor Oscuro, estás muy pálido ¿cuando fue la última vez que fuiste a la playa?**

**Vlody: ¿Que es una playa?**

**Yo: *Faceplam***


	3. Capitulo3:Viendo el partido de Quidditch

Llevaban ya un rato de pelicula, y estaban en la escena del primer partido de Quidditch.

-¡Espera!-gritó la muggle dandole a un botón del "mando para distancias" o eso había entendido Voldemort-Ahora vuelvo.

Voldemort la observó salir corriendo y cogió un par de "palomincas" aprovechando su ausencia, mirando con espectación el partido, hacía mucho que no veía uno y deseaba que Slytherin le pegase una paliza al Potter-Revota-Maldiciones de los crucios.

En ese momento llegó la muggle.

-Por Salazar-murmuró.

Amy llevaba un pequeño espejo, una bufanda de Gryffindor que su abuela le había tejido y unas pinturas en las manos.

-Esto no es un partido si no lo celebramos bien-sonrió-ni Madrid-Barça ni crucios, el mejor clásico del mundo es un Gryffindor-Slytherin.

El mago tenebroso la miró con una ceja levantada, no tenía ni idea que era eso del "Madrid-Barça" pero la observó colocar el espejo y pintarse con rojo y amarillo "Gryffindor" en la frente, y luego "Weasley" en el brazo derecho, el mago tenebroso la miró con desprecio ¿como podía ir con ese equipo?

-¿Te pinto, Vlody?-preguntó la muggle señalando los colores verde y plateado que había traido.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte con eso-la amenazó.

-¡Venga!-exclamó divertida-¿que diría Salazar Slytherin si supiera que no animas a tu casa como es debido?

-Estoy ridículo con eso puesto.

-Créeme, mas ridículo estarías diciendo "puedo oler tu miedo".

-¡Cállate muggle!-espetó enfadado.

-Entonces te pinto-decidió, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la muggle le sujetaba el brazo derecho mientras le pintaba "Slytherin" con sus colores respectivos-te daría una bufanda, pero no tengo. Oye ¿hacemos una apuesta? ¡Diez euros si gana Gryffindor!-exclamó.

-¿Diez que?-preguntó confundido.

-Bueno, pues galeones-aceptó Amy.

-No pienso apostar. Ni animar, ni nada parecido. Es ridículo. Y eso sería perder mi dignidad.

**Cinco minutos mas tarde...**

-¡Vamos Harry!-animó la muggle de pie en el sofá, emocionada a todas luces (aunque supiera el resultado)

-¡No, Slytherin es el campeón!-gritó Voldemort poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Harry seguía en lo alto de la Nimbus, que amenazaba con tirarlo, y Voldemort estaba ansioso porque así fuera.

Hermione se había levantado y estaba debajo de las gradas.

-¡Sigue, Severus!-lo animaba Voldemort, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Hermione-un momento... ¡Detente, sangre sucia!

Amy le gruñó y Voldemort la miró con una sonrisa burlona, pero se le congeló cuando vio que el insufrible Potter estaba libre del maleficio.

La muggle viroteó emocionada y fue a por un puñado de palomitas, pero Voldemort le dio un manotazo en la mano.

-¡Eh!-se quejó ella-¡son mías!

-Eran tuyas-corrigió con malicia.

En ese momento, en la pantalla apareció Harry haciendo arcadas.

-¡Si, eso es Potter!-exclamó esperando su asfixia-¡ Muérete!

-Yo no estaría tan segura-canturreó Amy con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento, Harry escupió la snitch, y a Voldemort se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-Pe... pero... No puede...-balbuceó.

-¡SI!-gritó Amy con un brazo en alto y saltando en el sofá-¡Gry, Gry, Gry Gryffindor! Oe, oe, oe, oe...

Voldemort le hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-Me debes diez galeones-le recordó la muggle.

-¡No te debo nada!-espetó Voldemort furioso-¡que asco de buscador! ¡Que lo expulsen! ¡No merece ni siquiera estar en Slytherin!

-Calmate, Vlody-lo tranquilizó Amy-solo es Quidditch... ¡El mejor deporte del mundo! Y además lo hemos ganado.

-¡Calla, muggle!-gritó Voldemort realmente furioso.

-Pues menos mal que tenías dignidad y que todo esto era ridículo.

Voldemort se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, y apretó los puños y las mandíbulas, con una rabia que no había sentido nunca (excepto cuando el bebé lo de... no,... el bebé Potter... bueno, es igual)

-¡Me estás contagiando, muggle asquerosa!-se quejó Voldemort con ira-esto es culpa tuya.

-Si, pero aquí no están tus mortífagos para defenderte.

-No los necesito, son una panda de incompetentes-gruñó Voldemort.

-Si, pero tu varita tampoco funciona-le recordó Amy con una sonrisa maligna.

Voldemort la miró con odio y le dio un manotazo aun mayor cuando la mano de la muggle se acercó a las "palomincas".

* * *

**Voldemort: ¡El árbitro estaba comprado! ¡Seguro!**

**Amy: Te recuerdo que me debes 10 galeones.**

**Voldemort: ¡QUE NO TE DEBO NADA, ASQUEROSA MUGGLE!**

**Amy: ¡Que no, dice! Ademas de los galeones me debes unas palomitas, que te las estás comiendo todas tu. Por cierto...-cantando-Los leones de rojo y dorado, han ganado a las serpientes y mal las han dejado...**

**Voldemort: Pero que inútiles incompetentes. ¡Si no han jugado! ¿Los has visto? Si es que no sudan la camiseta. Cabr...-insultos en párcel-Sssshas sssoss aassh...**

***Traducción no incluida.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Viendo la Piedra Fisof Part3

Voldemort seguía refunfuñando y Amy puso una sonrisita maliciosa y se acercó un poco.

-Venga Vlody, no te enfades. Si yo soy una Gryffindor tolerante y todo ese rollo de paz y amor.

-Cierra tu apestosa boca, muggle-gruñó Voldemort mas que dijo.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano te aprenderás mi nombre-dijo encogiendose de hombros-bueno, voy a hacer la cena, tu sigue viendo la peli si quieres.

Voldemort no dijo ni que si ni que no, seguía enfrascado en la película.

Amy fue a la cocina y preparó un par de perritos calientes, y los puso en una bandeja, además de una Fanta de limón, y una botella de agua, mas dos vasos y algo de ketchup para los perritos.

Voldemort estaba presenciando la escena en la que Harry, Ron y Hermione conocían al dragón ilegal de Hagrid.

-¡Hagrid, de esta si que te echan!-exclamó Voldemort feliz.

-Bueno, ya veremos... ¿quieres cenar?-preguntó la muggle sin modales.

Voldemort apartó la vista de la pantalla y vio que la muggle le señalaba la bandeja con la cena, que estaba encima de la mesa. Frunció el ceño: odiaba depender de una mu… no, el no dependía de la muggle. La muggle… la muggle era una proveedora de comida. Y ocasionalmente algo de información. Fin.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó friamente cogiendo uno de los bocadillos con una salchicha dentro.

-Un perrito caliente-respondió Amy empezando a comerse el suyo.

Voldemort dejó el suyo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gustan?-preguntó Amy con curiosidad.

-¿Los muggles comeis perros?-preguntó Voldemort, era asqueroso incluso para el.

La muggle puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Eh, esa expresión no le gustaba!

-No son perros-explicó con paciencia y una sonrisa-es carne de animal comestible normal. Nosotros no comemos perros, quizá las serpientes si.

-¿Eso era un chiste?-preguntó fríamente.

-No; te explicaba que no es carne de perro.

Voldemort la miró con suspicacia, y después volvió a la "pedicula", la muggle le echó Ketchup a su "perro caliente" y se lo seguía comiendo tan anchamente, a veces, bebía sorbos de una bebida amarillenta de proveniencia-no-reconocida.

Cuando mas avanzaba la "pedícula", mas hambre le entraba, pero ni loco pensaba comerse un perro, observó con una gran felicidad como Potter, la Sangre sucia, el pequeño Longbottom y el Malfoy iban de camino a su castigo.

-Ese Longbottom...-murmuró satisfecho Voldemort-no se como puede estar en Gryffindor.

-Te sorprendería saberlo-murmuró Amy con malicia.

-No comprendo por que no se llevan a ese inutil de Hagrid a Azkaban.

Amy no respondió, solo lo miró asesinamente, entonces las tripas del Señor Tenebroso empezaron a rugir de hambre.

Al final, bajo la mirada estudiadora de la muggle, que lo observaba con mucho interés, le dio un bocado pequeño al "perro caliente".

-¿Y bien?-preguntó la muggle-¿Cómo está? ¿He cocinado bien?

-No está mal-contestó con frialdad-parece cocinado por un elfo doméstico viejo y ciego al borde de la muerte.

-Tu siempre tan amable.

Voldemort sonrió para sus adentros, disfrutando de haber aplastado las expectativas de la muggle. Eso por maleducada.

**Muchas escenas mas tarde...**

Quirrel se quitó el turbante, Voldemort ya sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación, porque ya lo había vivido, y Amy se aguantaba la risa mientras que Quirrel dejaba al descubierto su "doble cara", Amy no lo pudo evitar y empezó a carcajearse.

-¿De que te ries?-preguntó fríamente Voldemort, cuyas espectativas de que la muggle se asombrara con su poder se habían ido al cuerno.

-¡Quirrel!-se tronchó ella-¡no sabes lo ridículo que estas! JA JA JA JA... ¡No me puedo creer que escogieras a Quirrel!

Voldemort la observó partirse el pecho mientras la ira crecía en su interior: admitía que compartir cuerpo con Quirrel no había sido su mejor idea, pero tampoco había tenido opción.

-Casi estabas mejor debajo del turbante-comentó Amy burlona mientras se veía el plano de la cara de Voldemort en el cogote del profesor, explicandole a Potter sus malvados planes.

Voldemort la observó con odio y volvió a apuntarla con su varita, aun a sabiendas de que esta no funcionaría.

Mas tarde, la sala se llenó con la música del niñito sobreviviente, la muggle silbaba la melodía muy emocionada mientras el Mago Tenebroso frunció sus labios de serpiente muy enfadado con todo, odiando aun mas a Dumbledore y a Potter. Dio gracias a Salazar de que la película se hubiese terminado.

-¿Quieres dejar ya de silbar esa estúpida melodía?-preguntó muy enfadado.

-No-respondió con franqueza-bueno, es tarde, supongo que querrás dormir.

Voldemort le dirigió una mirada de odio, pero con un gesto le dio a entender que así era.


	5. Capitulo 5: Conversación nocturna

Amy se llevó al mago Tenebroso a su habitación, con su típico paso a base de saltitos de felicidad.

Voldemort no se podía creer que estuviese pasando aquello. Debía regresar. Y pronto.

-Mira, Voldemort-indicó la muggle con una sonrisa de lunática-esta es mi habitación.

-Pues que bien-comentó sin ánimo, ni interés.

La extraña muggle abrió la puerta y Voldemort observó el cuarto, era de color lila, y en las paredes habían algunos posters, se acercó a ellos con extrañeza y curiosidad.

Las imágenes no se movían, habían varios, uno de ellos era el escudo de Gryffindor. Voldemort hizo una mueca; encima de muggle y mal educada, apoyaba a los leones. Que bien. Pensó con ironía.

En otro había un grupo de cuatro muggles, con una pinta rara y extravagante,... ¿uno de ellos llevaba una caja en la cabeza? en el poster ponía "LMAFO", y habían varios mas, con otras personas. Pero ninguna se movían.

-¿Te gustan mis posters?-preguntó la muggle orgullosa.

-No-contestó friamente, preguntandose aun porque estarían tan quietos.

-Ah... pues me da igual-repuso-por que a mi si. Bueno, te voy a enseñar donde vas a dormir. Tu espera aquí.

Voldemort no se sentía con fuerzas para contradecirla, se sentó en un borde de la cama de la muggle y pensó en lo que había visto en la película.

-Mira tu cama, Vlody-dijo la muggle arrastrando un colchón y dejarlo en el suelo.

-¿Como me has llamado, sucia e insignificante muggle?-preguntó amenazadoramente.

-Vlody-repitió sin dudarlo.

-No era una pregunta, muggle insolente.

-Si lo era.

-No, no lo era.

-Si lo era.

-¡Que no me contradigas!

-Perdona, Lord Simpático-dijo con sarcasmo poniendo alguna manta sobre el colchón-listo-anunció cuando hubo acabado-ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos.

-¿Podrías callarte, muggle?

-Es Amy-repitió sin cansarse

Voldemort le lanzó una mirada de odio que decía expresamente "¿Tu eres tonta?" ademas de "Callate de una maldita vez, muggle"

-Entonces ¿vas a sobar ya?

-¿Que?

-A dormir-aclaró ella empezando a abrir su propia cama.

-¿En serio pretendes que duerma en el suelo?-preguntó Voldemort con su típico tono frío.

-¿No pensarás dormir conmigo en mi cama?-preguntó ella picaronamente, haciendo enfadar algo mas a Voldemort.

-Prefiero mil crucios antes que eso-respondió con asco-prefiero dormir en el suelo.

-Eso pensaba yo-replicó Amy-pero ¿en serio te vas a poner a dormir ahora?

-En serio-respondió Voldemort, no tenía sueño, pero quería descansar de una vez.

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente.

-¿Como puedes tener sueño?

-Quiero descansar, pesada muggle.

-¿No prefieres ver antes la tele?

-No, no quiero ver tu estupida "teve" muggle, me parece que ya la hemos visto suficiente-respondió a punto de perder la poca paciencia que aun tenía. Si tuviese su varita...

-Bueno, vale, tranquilicese Lord Simpatico-dijo encogiendose de hombros-¿quieres un pijama?

-No pienso ponerme esa ridicula ropa muggle ni aunque me lancen un Imperius.

-Solo era por ayudar.

-Pues solo debes ayu...-no, Lord Voldemort nunca era "ayudado"-... eh... trabajar para mi investigando como volver a mi mundo.

-¿Ahora trabajo para ti?-preguntó Amy con los ojos como platos.

-Si-contestó en tono cansado y enfadado.

-¡Que guay!-exclamó y empezó a saltar sobre su cama-¡Trabajo con Vlody, tabajo con Vlody...!

-Trabajas _para mi_-aclaró Voldemort-y no me llames de ese modo.

-Ah, claro-asintió ella-¿y que tengo que hacer?

-Dejarme descansar, por el momento-casi gritó Voldemort dando a entender que no estaba de humor para mas tonterías.

-Ok, voy a apagar la luz.

Voldemort, haciendo de tripas corazón, se tumbó en el colchón, debía admitir que por lo menos era cómodo, la muggle se metió en su cama y apagó la luz.

Voldemort se quedó mirando al techo, meditando sobre los acontecimientos que acababan de ocurrir. Empezaba a asumir todo aquello, pero aun era demasiado para el, se quedó así un buen rato, incluso podría decir que la muggle se había quedado dormida.

Entonces, cuando fue a cerrar los ojos...

-Voldemort...-llamó la voz de la muggle, con los primeros restos del sueño.

-¿Queee...?-preguntó cansado de aquella molesta muggle.

-¿No tuviste novia? O sea... ¿nunca?

A Voldemort le entraron una ganas tremendas de usar un buen crucio con la asquerosa y molesta muggle.

-¡No!-exclamó enfadado e incorporandose-¡y callate ya! ¡Por Salazar, que molesta eres muggle!

-Pero yo creía que entre tu y Bellatrix...

-¿Pero que dices?-preguntó molesto y volviendo a tumbarse-esa mujer está loca.

-Y tu tienes una cara de serpiente

-¿Que has dicho?

-Nada, Vlody... Voldemort, nada.

-Eso espero.

Y la muggle se cayó, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, volvió a oir su voz.

-Voldemort...

-¿Que te pasa ahora, muggle?

-¿Como es posible que le temas al adorable y anciano Dumby?-preguntó poniendo en práctica "73 maneras de molestar, fatigar, confundir o asustar a Lord Voldemort"

-¿Te podrías callar de una maldita vez, muggle insolente?

-Claro, claro. Buenas noches.

Voldemort se dispuso a descansar de una vez por todas.

-Voldemort...

-¿Que diantres pasa ahora?-preguntó intentando no perder los pocos papeles que aun podía tener.

-Tu segundo nombre, eso es lo que pasa-respondió la muggle incorporandose en su cama-¿Sorvolo? ¿que es eso? ¿un detergente?

-¡Por Salazar Slytherin!-estalló por fin el Lord Oscuro-¡Callate de una maldita vez, muggle asquerosa y repelente!

-Yo solo preguntaba-se excusó-no hace falta que me pegues.

Voldemort dudaba seriamente sobre aquello.

-En fin, buenas noches Vlody.

Voldemort hizo rechinar los dientes, Amy se rio interiormente y se calló por fin. Voldemort no estaba seguro de si podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo con aquella muggle loca.


	6. Capitulo 6:A Voldy no le gusta la musica

Voldemort tenía un sueño maravilloso, en el que estaba matando a Harry Potter, se sentía tan bien...

-¡ARRIBA VOLDEMORT!-gritó una voz

Voldemort saltó en el colchón y abrió los ojos de serpiente al maximo. ¿Que crucios...?

-¡JA JA JA JA...!-se reía alguien a carcajadas-¡JA JA JA... QUE CARA HAS PUESTO JA JA JA...!  
-¡Asquerosa muggle!-le insultó Voldemort bajando la mano disimuladamente de su pecho, para que pareciera que el no se había asustado-me has despertado de un sueño precioso en el que mato a Potter...

-¡JA JA JA!-se seguía riendo la muggle-¡Para troncharse! ¡JA JA JA! ¡No sabía que no te gustasen los megáfonos!

Entre carcajadas y desde el suelo desde donde se estaba revolcando de la risa, le enseñó un aparato extraño que tenía en su mano, que según le contó mas tarde, servía para amplificar la voz, algo así como el hechizo "sonorus"

Voldemort ignoró a la muggle asquerosa, y se levantó del colchón muy dignamente, Amy se fue calmando poco a poco.

-Muggle-la llamó Voldemort-quiero desayunar.

-La cocina está allí-indicó buscando sus zapatos, ya iba completamente vestida.

-¿Me estas insinuando que me prepare yo el desayuno?-preguntó Voldemort con sorna.

-¡Si hombre!-exclamó ella con sarcasmo-para que me explote la cocina.

-Pues hazme el desayuno ahora.

-Pues te esperas un momento.

-Pues me voy a buscar a alguien que me ayude de verdad-concluyó Voldemort, preguntandose porque no había pensado en ello antes.

La muggle abrió los ojos al máximo, como si no diera crédito de ello.

-¡NO!-gritó aferrándose a su brazo con desesperación-¡No, yo te ayudo! ¡Te voy a hacer e desayuno que cualquier otra persona! ¡Venga!

Voldemort se dio cuenta de algo: la muggle por alguna extraña razón no quería deshacerse de el, quizá podría usar eso en su ayuda.

-De acuerdo-aceptó tan digno como cuando se reunía con sus mortífagos-pero debes hacerme un buen desayuno.

-¡Señor, si, señor!-exclamó ella haciendo un saludo militar, y salió corriendo de la habitación, al rato volvió.

-¿Y mi desayuno?-preguntó al verla con las manos vacías.

-Tengo que ir a la tienda a por el-contestó ella-ahora vengo, no tardo nada... ¡Y no te escapes!

Voldemort la miró con una ceja (Inexistente) levantada.

-No tardes, muggle-le ordenó-que tengo hambre.

-¡Si, señor!-repitió el saludo, cogió las llaves y salió.

Voldemort lo hizo oficial en su mente: la muggle estaba loca.

¿Y que podía hacer ahora? La muggle había escondido todo lo que tuviese que ver con el estúpido Cuatro Ojos Potter bajo llave, y su varita no funcionaba.

Se acercó a la ventana y se concentró un momento, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía usar su magia para volar en forma de humo negro.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, decidió curiosear por la habitación de la muggle.

En una estantería, habían mas libros, aunque no le llamaban demasiado la atención, vio títulos como "Alas de fuego" "Alas negras" "Crónicas de la Torre" "Las Crónicas de Narnia" y cosas así.

Encima de la mesilla de noche de la muggle, había una foto (que no se movía) de la muggle sin modales y otra muggle de cabello moreno y semilargo.

En otra estantería en la pared, habían varias cajitas muy finas, se puso a cotillearlas y leyó cosas como "Estopa 2.0" "Sorry For Pary Rocking LMAFO" "Kelly Clarkson Stronger" "Juan Magan No sigue modas" y otros que se veían a traves de la tapa transparente, que estaban grabados (claro que eso Voldemort no lo sabía) en discos en blanco con las palabras "DJ Hannah".

Estaba tan confundido por la forma que tenía, que decidio sostenerlo en sus manos para ver como funcionaba...

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo con mis discos?-preguntó una voz amenazadora.

La muggle tenía una bolsa de plástico cogida por las asas, y lo miraba furibunda.

-Mi música es sagrada-sentenció.

-¿Me traes el desayuno?-preguntó Voldemort haciendo como que no estaba recuperandose del susto.

-Si-contestó orgullosa olvidando que sus amados discos casi son destruidos por el inexperto en cosas muggles de Voldemort-mira, esto se llaman churros y están de buenos...

Se sentó en el suelo, y sacó dos conos de papel de la bolsa, y le tendió uno a Voldemort, que miró dentro con curiosidad, donde habían varios "churros" llenos de azucar.

-Pruebalos-le dijo la muggle que ya había empezado con los suyos-están de muerte.

Voldemort, después de un momento de duda, le dio un mordisco muy pequeño. Un momento mas tarde, ya se había comido su cono entero.

-Oh, tengo que poner música-dijo Amy levantándose-si no no soy persona.

Se levantó y Voldemort aprovechó para robarle un churro, observó con curiosidad como la muggle iba hacia las cajitas, y sacaba algo redondo con un agujero en medio de una de ellas, y luego la puso en una radio, Voldemort no entendió hasta que de pronto empezó a sonar una canción a todo trapo.

-I´m sexy and i know it-cantaba la muggle muy emocionada, olvidado los churros por un momento.

Voldemort la miró como si de verdad necesitase un psiquiatra, entonces Amy lo miró con una sonrisa sin dejar de bailar a lo loco-¡ven a bailar, Vlody!

-Ni loco.

-¡Vamos!

-Que no.

-¡Venga, es divertido!

-Mejor quita ya esa cosa-dijo Voldemort, siendo mas una orden-me está taladrando los oidos.

-Oh... ¿la buena musica taladra los oidos de mi Lord?-preguntó como si hablase con un bebé, a Voldemort no le hizo mucha gracia.

-¿Buena música?-preguntó como si estuviera loca.

-Si, tienes razón-condeció ella-¡Genialisima música!

Y siguió bailando a lo loco mientras cantaba a voz en grito, como venganza, Lord Voldemort se comió sus churros, y cuando la muggle decidió parar de bailar y terminar su desayuno...

-¡Voldy, te has comido mis churros!-se quejó.

-_Eran _tus churros-corrigió Voldemort con una sonrisa maligna.

* * *

**Amy: Primero mis palomitas, luego mis churros,... ¿Que mas te vas a comer?**

**Voldemort: Lo que me de la gana ¡Y baja ya de una vez esa música!**

**Amy: Vale *Baja el volumen, cambia de canción (Party Rock- LMAFO) y vuelve a subir el volumen***

**Voldemort: Pareces tonta.**

**Amy: Mejor no hablemos, que yo por lo menos si se lo que es un megáfono.**

**Voldemort: Es una copia del hechizo "sonorus" en muggle.**

**Amy: Pero ¿a que no sabes pronunciarlo? *Trollface***

**Voldemort: Por supuesto que puedo,... Méganoto.**

**Amy: *Facepalm***


	7. Capitulo 7: A Voldy le montan un pollo

Voldemort se vio obligado a escuchar un rato mas aquella música tan estruendosa. Por Merlín, como eran los jóvenes de hoy en día...

-¿Te apetece ir al parque?-preguntó entonces la muggle mal educada sacándolo de sus pensamientos, por fín había parado la música.

-No-respondió con su típico tono frío y siseante.

-¿Y a la heladería?

-No.

-¿Y al zoo?

-He dicho que no.

-Pero si allí hay serpientes-comentó la muggle con una gran sonrisa.

El mago tenebroso la miró mucho mas interesado.

-¿Quieres que vallamos?-repitió la muggle.

-He decidido que iremos al zoo-dijo Voldemort como si la idea hubiese sido suya, tan digno como cuando estaba en una reunión de los mortífagos.

-¡Genial! Pero tendremos que camuflarte un poco-decidió Amy mirandolo con ojo crítico.

-¿Como dices?-preguntó amenazadoramente.

-Es que podrían confundirte con una serpiente-se burló ella.

-No pienso disfrazarme.

-No vas a disfrazarte, vas a cambiar de "look"-puntualizó la muggle con otra gran sonrisa que producía escalofríos-espera aquí, que ahora vuelvo.

Voldemort tragó saliva mientras la muggle salía de la habitación medio corriendo. "¿Que se propondrá esta muggle ahora?" pensó, no tuvo que esperar mucho, porque al poco apareció la muggle con un montón de ropa en las manos.

-Mira, lo he sacado del armario de mi padre, la mayoría es ropa negra, se que te encanta-añadió con una sonrisa lunática.

-Es que soy Lord Voldemort-dijo hinchando el pecho muy digno-y como mayor mago tenebroso en el mundo...

-Cof cof creído cof cof.

-... No puedo ir por ahí como si me hubiese vomitado un arcoiris encima. Como a otras-añadió mirandola críticamente.

Amy se miró su ropa: una camiseta de tirantes blanca con rayas gruesas de muchos colores y unos pantalones de deporte verde.

-¿Que pasa con mi ropa?-preguntó de brazos cruzados-yo al menos no parezco un gótico.

-¿Que es un...?

-Venga, ponte esto que luego la cola para las entradas es muy larga-cortó Amy y le pasó la ropa.

Voldemort observó la ropa, que después de todo no estaba mal; unos pantalones largos y una camisa negros, fue a quitarse la túnica cuando se dio cuenta de que la muggle se había sentado en su cama y lo miraba de una forma muy inquietante; con los ojos muy abiertos, casi sin pestañear y pegando pequeños botes en la cama.

-Eh...

-¿Si?-preguntó la muggle sumamente interesada.

-¿Podrías...?  
-¿Si?

-¡Que te salgas!-explotó el Lord oscuro.

-Ah... que quieres cambiarte en privado-dijo con parsimonia y saboreando cada palabra.

-¡Si, muggle!

-De acuerdo-sonrió y salió de allí.

Voldemort suspiró. Ya era oficial: la muggle estaba casi peor que Bellatrix. Ah, eso le hacía recordar su mundo, donde era respetado y temido, donde no existían libros ni películas del Niñito Sobreviviente.

Un momento después, salió de la habitación y se encontró a la muggle esperando sentada en el suelo, soltó una risita por debajo.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó enfadado; el en el espejo se había visto genial. Aunque fueran ropas muggles.

-Es que estás muy cambiado-se rio-bueno, ahora vamos a ver como podemos disimular esa calva reluciente, esa nariz invisible, esas cejas inexistentes y esos ojos de serpiente fumada.

-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO!-gritó Voldemort y la apuntó con su varita de nuevo, Amy se llenó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Aun estás con esas? Sabes que no funciona.

-¡Si funcionase tu estarías muerta!

-Estarías, estarías,...-farfulló Amy burlona-vamos a ver como disimulamos tu... eh... parecido con las serpientes-entro en su habitación y comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones de su armario-¿que tal esto?

Fue hasta Voldemort, que estaba sentado en la cama y le puso un gorro de pesca y unas gafas de sol rosas.

-Perfecto.

-Perfectamente horrible-la corrigió el mago quitándose las gafas mientras la muggle comenzó a reirse-no pienso ponerme esto.

-Prueba estas otras-le pasó unas normales de color negras (y sin gatitos rosas dibujados), Voldemort se las puso y Amy no pudo evitar revolcarse de risa por el suelo.

-¿De que te ríes ahora?-preguntó enfadado quitándoselas de golpe.

-¡Es que te pareces a PitBull!-exclamó entre risas-Eres Quien Tuh Ya Sabeh

La muggle volvió a sufrir un ataque de risa mientras Voldemort trataba de buscarle sentido a aquellas palabras.

-No voy a llevar gafas-se negó ante la perspectiva de parecerle cómico a aquella repugnante muggle.

-Pues entonces vale, procura no llamar mucho la atención-dijo entre risas-cojo el dinero y nos vamos. Y si te portas bien te compraré un helado-añadió con una sonrisa burlona, Voldemort la miró con odio pero no contestó.

Después de coger el bolso y las llaves, la muggle y el mago tenebroso salieron a la calle, la primera salida de Voldemort desde que llegó a ese repugnante mundo.

-Vamos a tener que coger el tranvía, te va a gustar-informó la muggle, que caminaba con su típico paso a base de saltitos-es como el metro pero sin ser bajo tierra.

-Que bien-respondió sin emoción ninguna, al final no se había puesto ni el gorro ni ningunas gafas de sol, y tenía mas o menos el aspecto que tenía en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, (cuando Harry cree verlo en la estación del expreso de Hogwarts).

La gente se quedaba mirando a Voldemort, pero ninguno de los dos les hacía mucho caso, hasta llegar a la parada del tranvía, había mucha cola y el vehículo estaba ya aparcado.

-¡Que suerte!-exclamó la muggle, entonces reparó en la de gente que había, tomando una súbita decisión se colocó detrás de Voldemort y comenzó a usarlo para apartar a la gente a su alrededor-¡Paso! ¡Abrid paso a Lord Voldemort! ¡Hacedlo si no quereis que os lance un Avada!

La gente los miraba raro, pero abrían paso cuando se fijaban en el rostro de serpiente de aquel hombre que tenía una expresión de "Ayúdame Salazar" y era empujado sin ningún miramiento por aquella chica que gritaba con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez sentados en los asientos del tranvía, se dieron cuenta de que la gente no se habían sentado cerca de ellos, pero si los miraban con atención y temor (a Voldemort), el mago Tenebroso se sintió por un momento como si hubiese regresado a su mundo.

-Ahora si que estamos llamando la atención-observó Amy sin importarle en realidad.

-Aprende de ellos, muggle-ordenó Voldemort-ellos si me tratan con respeto.

-¿Respeto?-preguntó ella-actuan por miedo, como todos.

Voldemort se quedó reflexionando sobre sus palabras un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

-Pero al menos no me tratan como tu, maleducada muggle.

-¿Maleducada yo? ¿quien es el que siempre está llamandome "muggle" en vez de "Amy"?-preguntó ella-por lo menos podrías llamarme por mi apellido.

-No.

-Pues llamame Amy-pidió ella.

-No.

-¿A que te monto un pollo impresionante?-le amenazó la muggle señalándole con un dedo.

Voldemort no se lo podía creer ¿le estaba amenazando? ¿esa repugnante muggle le estaba amenazando a él, Lord Voldemort? Ademas... ¿Montar un pollo? ¿Que crucios era eso? Pero por cuestiones de dignidad no se lo preguntó. Quizá tuviese algo que ver con montar un espectaculo con un pollo, pero como no había ninguno sonrió satisfecho:

-No puedes darme órdenes.

-Ya verás-dijo ella, y se puso de pie y sin motivo alguno empezó a gritar-¡Ahh! ¿Como has podido Voldy? ¡Yo confiaba en ti!

-¿Que haces?-preguntó Voldemort comenzando a ponerse nervioso por las miradas que les dirigían los demás pasajeros desde su respectiva distancia, como si estuviesen contagiados-¿De que hablas? No me llames Voldy.

-¡Ya no me quieres!-gritó dramáticamente-¿por qué no me clavas directamente un puñal en el corazón? ¡Sería menos doloroso!

-Maldita muggle, callate-murmuró Voldemort comenzando a sentir verguenza ajena.

-¡Encima no recuerdas ni mi nombre!-se siguió quejando ella gritando.

-¡Si que lo se!-exclamó para que los muggles dejasen de murmurar.

-¿Cual es?-preguntó ella mirándolo de brazos cruzados.

-Es...-se lo pensó un momento ¡maldición! ¡Si lo había dicho muchas veces!-Amanda.

La muggle lo miró con odio.

-¡Es Amy, frente-nuca!-gritó la muggle insultando su calvicie.

El mago tenebroso se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada y automaticamente se llevó las manos a su cabeza, palpando su calvicie y mirándola con ganas de estrangularla allí mismo y la boca abierta de par en par.

De pronto el tranvía llegó a su estación.

-Ah, ya hemos llegado-comentó Amy con una gran sonrisa, como si no hubiese estado gritando como una descosida y dejando a Lord Voldemort y todos los muggles que allí habían totalmente confundidos.

-¡Vamos, Voldy!-le llamó la muggle cariñosamente.

* * *

**Voldemort: ¿¡Como te atreves a llamarme así, sucia muggle!**

**Amy: ¡Te he dicho que es Amy!**

**Voldemort: ¡Me da igual! ¿Por qué me has gritado de esa forma?**

**Amy: Eso era montar un pollo.**

**Voldemort: ¡Pero si no había ninguno!**

**Amy: *Facepalm* Aun tienes mucho que aprender**


	8. Capitulo 8: Voldy en el zoo

Una vez en la cola de la entrada, Voldemort seguía palpándose la cabeza, en busca de un pelo que diese al traste con el insulto de la muggle.

-Voldy-lo llamó la irrespetuosa muggle-ahora tienes que decirle a esa mujer que yo tengo once años.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó fríamente.

-Porque así mi entrada sale gratis-respondió sonriente-está en mi manual del ahorrador-rata. Me lo acabo de inventar-confesó.

Voldemort la miró mal, y cuando llegaron a donde la mujer daba las entradas, la muggle sacó de su bolso de lunares de colores un monedero muy colorido tambien.

-Un adulto y una menor-pidió ella-tengo once años.

-¿Seguro?-cuestionó la mujer con una ceja levantada.

-Si, gracias por pensar que soy mayor-añadió con una sonrisa-es que vengo de una familia de personas altas. Este es mi... er... mi amigo.

La mujer miró a Voldemort y soltó un grito de terror.

-No le gusta que le contradigan-añadió Amy.

La mujer asintió muy despacio y les dejó pasar sin pagar.

-Esto de tenerte aquí es la caña-opinó Amy muy feliz-nos dejan pasar gratis ¿eso tambien ocurría en tu mundo?

-A mi no me hace falta invitación a nada, niña muggle-respondió Voldemort muy digno.

-Como sea-respondió ella-¿quieres que vallamos a ver directamente a las serpientes o prefieres darte una vuelta por la jaula de los leones?-preguntó con doble sentido y una sonrisa burlona.

-Si vamos a los leones es para que te devoren sin piedad-espetó Voldemort con odio.

-A las serpientes, pues. No quiero que te de un ataque psicótico y nos echen.

Mientras caminaban hacia La Casa de los Reptiles, (la muggle dando saltitos, como siempre) y la gente se apartaba como si estuviesen contagiados, mirando a Voldemort con miedo, al mago se le ocurrió una pregunta.

-Oye, niña muggle-le llamó-¿donde están tus padres?

-Se fueron a por tabaco-respondió en un tono dramático y después lo abrazó con fuerza-¡Ahora tu eres mi papi!

La gente los miraba aun mas extrañados, a la niña loca que gritaba "¡Papi!" y al mago tenebroso que tenía una expresión en la cara a lo "¡Crucios, una muggle repelente me esta abrazando!", después de varios forcejeos, Voldemort consiguió separar a la muggle loca, Voldemort se arrepentía de haberle preguntado aquello, pero en su defensa, pensaba que iba a responder que se la iban a llevar a un psiquiatra o a un manicomio... o a Azkaban, podría hacerse amiga de la loca de Bellatrix, aunque ella se hubiese escapado tiempo atrás.

-¡Vamos a ver las serpientes, papi!-exclamó la muggle cogiendole la mano a Voldemort, este pegó un tirón y se soltó, la muggle trató de cogerle la mano tres veces mas, pero Voldemort se soltó en todas, entonces la muggle se plantó y comenzó a gritar-¡Mi papá no me quiere! ¡Mi papi-reptil no me quiere! ¡BUAH!

La gente los volvía a mirar con caras raras (desde su distancia correspondiente), Voldemort se dio con la palma en la frente (N.A: Frente-nuca jajaj), con ganas de que su varita funcionase tan solo para matarla de una maldita vez por hacerle pasar aquella verguenza.

-¡BUAH! ¡Mi papi quiere abandonarme!-seguí gritando la muggle a pleno pulmón.

-Que no-le dijo Voldemort deseando que acabase-no soy tu padre.

-¡Mentira!-gritó exageradamente.

-Vámonos de aqui, y callate de una maldita vez-ordenó entre dientes.

-Solo si me llevas a caballito-pidió parando de llorar auntomáticamente.

-Ni loco.

-¡Porfaaaaaaaaaa!-pidió dando saltitos, emocionada.

-¡He dicho que no!

-¡Mi papi no...!

-¡Esta bien!-exclamó Voldemort desesperado-¡pero callate ya, por Salazar Slytherin!

-¡Bien!-exclamó mientras saltaba dando palmas.

Voldemort se preguntó que había sido de su dignidad mientras llevaba a la molesta y escandalosa muggle cargada en su espalda, mientras los muggles los miraban raro, y la muggle de vez en cuando le daba pataditas instándole que fuera mas deprisa.

-Si tuviera mi varita...-murmuró con nostalgia, recordando lo grande y respetado que había sido en su mundo mágico.

-¿Que dices papi?-preguntó la chica inocentemente.

-Que pesas-espetó cortante y frío-y deja de darme patadas de una vez, que no soy un caballo.

-Es que vas a paso de tortuga-dijo ella.

-Creo que estoy pagando por todos y cada uno de mis crímenes-murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Como puedes decir eso?-preguntó ella-yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

Voldemort soltó un montón de palabras incomprensibles en párcel, a lo que Amy respondió riendo y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Oh... ¿piensas que soy guapa?-preguntó haciendo su propia traducción de párcel.

Voldemort simplemente pasó de ella, tan harto como estaba, al fin llegaron a La Casa de los Reptiles, y trató de sacarse a la muggle de encima.

-Ya hemos llegado-anunció-abajo.

-¡No!-exclamó agarrándose con fuerza a su cuello y cortándole la respiración-¡no me sueltes, te quiero papi!

Voldemort trató de sacarsela de encima en un intento por respirar, hecho que la muggle no sabía e interpretó como ganas de quitarsela de encima (cosa que tambien eran) por lo que se agarró aun mas fuerte a su cuello.

-No... puedo... respirar... crucio... muggle...-era lo único que pudo decir.

-¡Anda, perdona Voldy!-se excusó ella saltando al suelo con agilidad-¿por que no lo habías dicho antes?

Al ojo de serpiente de Voldemort le empezó a dar un tic, Amy le cogió de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta dentro de La Casa de los Reptiles.

Todo estaba lleno hasta arriba de reptiles (como el nombre indica), en su mayoría serpientes, a Voldemort le encantó ese lugar tan oscuro y se acercó rápidamente a un cristal desde donde lo observaba una enorme serpiente (con un gran parecido a Nagini), en seguida comenzó a sisear y el animal lo miraba con interés, Amy se puso al lado intentando sin éxito descifrar su conversación, le dio una pista cuando Voldemort la señaló como si fuera un desperdició y ella automaticamente puso una sonrisa de lunática, la serpiente la miró unos instantes y después siguió hablando con Voldy.

-¡Ja!-exclamó triunfal-hasta la serpiente dice que no eres normal.

-Dijo el hombre que susurraba a las serpientes-replicó ella burlona.

-No susurro; siseo-corrigió Voldemort.

-Yo se lo que he querido decir-replicó ella-bueno ¿te ha dicho ya si es prima de Nagini?

Voldemort no le hizo caso, en vez de eso lanzó un mensaje de socorro a la serpiente:

_-Necesito tu ayuda-le dijo en párcel-esta loca de la que te he hablado me esta volviendo la cabeza loca._

_-¿Y que quieres que haga?-preguntó la serpiente enfadada-yo tengo mis propios problemas, como por ejemplo estar aquí atrapada._

-VoldyPoo-lo llamó la muggle-¿le estás proponiendo matrimonio? ¡A que se lo digo a Nagini!

-Nagini está lejos de tu alcance-le recordó él con una sonrisa burlona, por lo menos su adorada mascota estaba a salvo de aquella lunática.

-Bueno, voy a por palomitas, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-Una forma de volver a mi mundo o una varita que funcione-respondió.

-Es que no se si tienen de eso... yo te traigo una cocacola y te sobra-acordó ella.

Voldemort la miró con odio y la vio salir de allí, una enorme satisfacción lo recorrió por dentro.

Estaba solo.

Sin la muggle.

¡Era libre!

..0

Amy volvió mas tarde a La Casa de los Reptiles, con una bolsa de la tienda de regalos, dos de palomitas y dos refrescos, pero no vio a Voldy ni con la serpiente de antes ni en ninguna parte.

-Oh, oh-murmuró al adivinar que habría pasado-Si es que soy tonta. ¿Como se me ocurre dejar solo a Voldy?

No se entretuvo y lo primero que hizo fue ir al Punto de Información.

-¡Se ha perdido mi Voldemort!-gritó sin aliento nada mas llegar.

-¿Que aspecto tiene el Voldemort?-preguntó la mujer que masticaba con la boca abierta un chicle de tres colores y se estaba limando sus largas uñas con una lima.

-Tiene cara de serpiente, una calva blanca y reluciente, no tiene ninguna clase de pelo y no tiene nariz-lo describió Amy muy nerviosa-y viste totalmente de negro.

-Señorita, no tengo tiempo para bromas-espetó la mujer enfadada.

-¡Que no es una broma!-gritó Amy rabiosa-¿que no tienes tiempo de buscar a un maldito lunático suelto por el zoo pero si para limarte las uñas!

-¿Un lunático suelto?-preguntó la mujer asustada.

-¡Si!-exclamó ella-cree que puede hablar con las serpientes y que es el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos ¡Tengo que encontrarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a la residencia antes de que haga una locura!

-¡Oh, dios mio!-exclamó la mujer muerta de miedo olvidando sus uñas, cogió el micrófono de información, pero antes de que dijese nada, Amy se lo arrebató de las manos.

-¡Tom Riddle Gaunt!-gritó y el sonido de su voz se escuchó en todo el recinto del zoo-¡ Preséntese en el Punto de Información ahora mismo!

.

Voldemort había curioseado un rato mas el reptilario y después, aprovechando la ausencia de la muggle, había salido, el problema es que no sabía por donde salir (el mapa que repartían en la entrada lo llevaba la muggle) y de pronto, sin previo aviso se encontró con dos policías muggles.

-Señor, no puede acceder a este punto-le negó uno de ellos.

-¿Y eso por que?-preguntó Voldemort molesto.

-Porque está prohibido-respondió el otro.

-¡A mi nadie me prohíbe nada!-gritó montando en cólera-¡Yo soy Lord Voldemort! ¡Y voy a pasar si me da la gana!

-Señor...-empezó el primer policia muggle, pero Voldemort lo empujó contra el otro guardia, abrió la puerta y se metió dentro, cerrando con pestillo.

-¡MUHAHAHAH!-rió Voldemort como un auntentico lunático, pero entonces algo cortó el curso de su risa; un sonido de agua y... ¿aletas?

-Y el entrenador Thomas Colon va a hacer el número con el delfín Flipper-anunció una voz con los megáfonos.

-¿Que crucios...?-empezó Voldemort cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, fue a dar la vuelta pero se resbaló y terminó cayendo a la piscina-¡Ahhh!-gritó pataleando sin control-¿¡Que es esto! ¡Quiero salir de aqui! ¡MUGGLE!

Un delfín se acercó creyendo que Voldemort era alguien para jugar, después de haber echo bastantes payasadas y de medio traumar a Voldemort, se colocó debajo para efectuar el número, Voldemort se encontró de pronto sentado sobre el lomo del delfín que nadaba a toda velocidad.

-¡Quieto!-trató de detenerlo-¿Que vas a...?

Pero no pudo continuar, porque en aquel momento el delfín se sumergió en el agua arrastrando al confundido mago tenebroso, después de un momento, emergieron del agua Voldemort tosía como un loco mientras el delfín fue a saltar por encima de una red, Voldemort intentó bajarse en medio del proceso y como consecuencia se quedó enredado en la red.

-Parece que Thomas ha decidido hacer de payaso de rodeo-comentó la voz del hombre desde la tribuna-¡con ropa incluida!

Los muggles comenzaron a reirse y Voldemort se enfadó como nunca antes lo había echo.

-¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS LOS MUGGLES!-bramó furioso mientras intentaba desenredarse solo-¡IROS A AZKABAN VOSOTROS Y LA BOGGART MADRE QUE LES TRAJO A ESTE ASQUEROSO MUNDO! ¡CABEZAS DE TROL, ESCUPITAJO DE ESFINGE, CEREBROS DE COLAGUSANOOOOOO!

-Atención, por favor-pidió de nuevo el comentalista con un tono de voz asustado-Nos informan de que hay un loco suelto por el zoo. Salgan ordenadamente hacia las salidas de emergencia. Repito: ¡Un demente anda suelo. Salgan ordenadamente!

Los muggles, pasando totalmente del hombre, salieron corriendo y pisoteándose los unos a los otros, a Voldemort le recordó la vez que arrasó una ciudad muggle y consiguió sonreir nostálgico mientras trataba de descolgarse de la red, sin darse cuenta de que habían entrado un grupo de muggles.

-¿Es ese?-preguntó la voz de uno de los guardias.

-Si, gracias-les sonrió Amy, después gritó-¡TOM SORVOLO RIDDLE, VEN AQUI AHORA MISMO!

Voldemort dio un respingo al oir el grito, se dio la vuelta y reconoció desalentado y a la vez aliviado a la muggle y a los policías.

-¡MUGGLE!-gritó Voldemort desesperado-¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!


	9. Capitulo 9: Amy vs Voldemort

Mas tarde, cuando pudieron desenredar a Voldemort, le sentaron junto a la muggle fuera de la oficina, a Voldemort le habían puesto una manta por encima.

-¿Te has divertido con los delfines, Voldy?-preguntó la muggle con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate-espetó furioso.

-Te dije que te estuvieses quieto hablando con tu amiga serpiente-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-tu solo te metiste en aquel lío-entonces comenzó a imitarlo mientras lo descolgaban-¡Esos engendros están endemoniados! ¡Alejadlos de mi!... Jajajaja... ¡Para partirse! Y mi parte favorita: ¡Por favor, llevadme a Azkaban pero otra vez con la muggle no!

-Que te calles-ordenó avergonzado.

-Ya pueden pasar-indicó el encargado.

Amy y Voldemort pasaron a dentro y los hicieron sentarse delante de la mesa del director del zoologico.

-Buenos días...-empezó educadamente.

-¡De buenos nada!-cortó Voldemort con odio.

-Eh...-se dirigió a Amy-entonces ¿es usted la encargada de cuidar a... este señor?

-Si, se llama Voldemort-respondió ella.

-¡Ella no me cuida!-gritó Voldemort desesperado-¡me maltrata, me humilla, me hace escuchar musica horrible,...! ¡Tienen que meterla en un manicomio! ¡Es un infierno! ¡Llevadme a Azkaban de por vida si es necesario, pero que no se acerque a mi mas!

El jefe y el encargado se quedaron mirando a Amy extrañados, que con la reacción tan solo había puesto una sonrisa divertida.

-Le pasa a veces-explicó naturalmente-Azkaban es el centro de salud mental donde está internado, de momento vive en mi casa conmigo, pero no quiere volver allí.

-¿Y no es un poco joven para cuidar y alojar a una persona de su... eh... enfermedad mental?-preguntó el encargado.

-¡Que no estoy loco!-gritó Voldemort arruinando la afirmación.

-Claro que no-respondió Amy-en casa hablamos. No soy menor para ello, no señor.

Después de un interrogatorio no muy extenso, volvieron a casa, Voldemort estaba que echaba chispas y Amy no dejaba de soltar risitas.

-¡La culpa es tuya por visitar ese antro de zoo!-le gritó Voldemort hundiendose en el sofá.

-Te recuerdo que el que se metió en la piscina de los delfines fuiste tu-replicó ella-Bueno, de todos modos te he traido la cocacola, unas palomitas y un regalo-dijo acercándole la bolsa de la teinda de regalos-¡Abrelo, Voldy!

Voldemort la miró interrogante, por si se trataba de alguna "sorpresita" no muy agradable, al final abrió la bolsa y se encontró un peluche de serpiente (muy parecido a Nagini).

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó emocionada.

-No-mintió frío solo por ver su cara de decepción.

-Pues me da igual-replicó tan campante-¿Como la vas a llamar?

-No te importa.

-Creí que iba a ser Nagini ||-dijo la muggle.

-Pues no-replicó frío y cortante, pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Voldemort ordenó-Hazme la comida, muggle.

Amy se levantó obediente (mas que nada porque ella tambien tenía hambre) y se metió en la cocina en busca de algo comestible.

Voldemort observó el peluche para después darle un abrazo, echando de menos a su Nagini de verdad, su vida de antes, su comida de antes, su ropa (no mojada) de antes,...

-Quiero ir a casa-le murmuró a la serpiente, estaba cansado y no sentía verguenza, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un peluche, entonces lo tiró sin delicadeza al sofá y se levantó.

Llegó a la habitación de la muggle después de asegurarse de que ella estaba en la cocina, y se cambió la ropa muggle y mojada por su túnica negra, después cogió la varita de la mesilla y la probó.

-Bombarda-dijo apuntando a una pared, pero nada sucedió y Voldemort se comenzó a deprimir, se sentó en la cama por primera vez en su vida deprimido.

No sabía cuanto tiempo mas iba a aguantar, en ese momento se escuchó a la muggle gritar:

-¡Voldemort!-como odiaba que alguien y mas como ella dijese su nombre-¡La comida está servida!

Voldemort suspiró con cansancio y llegó a la cocina, donde la muggle ya estaba sentada y comiendo (¡Sin esperarle siquiera!).

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó secamente señalando su plato de comida.

-_Eso-_respondió la muggle ligeramente ofendida-son macarrones.

-Pues no me gusta.

-No lo has probado.

-Es que cocinas mal-replicó él cabreado aun por lo que había pasado en el zoo.

-Pues te fastidias y bailas-replicó Amy-si no quieres comer, no te lo comas, pero no voy a estar cocinando como una elfa doméstica para no recibir un mísero gracias.

Voldemort miró a la muggle, que hosca se había vuelto de pronto, pensó, decidió no discutir y comenzó a comerse aquella cosa (que después de todo, no estaba tan mal) y la vio comer ¿macarrones había dicho que se llamaban?

-Oye Voldy-lo llamó después de un momento.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-No-respondió fríamente por fastidiar.

-En ese caso lo regalaré a...

-¡No!-exclamó-¡es mio!

-Entonces si te ha gustado-dijo triunfal-porque dudo mucho que te lo quedes por educación.

-Yo soy mas educado que tu, muggle-replicó Voldemort.

-Dijo el hombre que me llama "muggle" e insulta a la que le está ayudando a sobrevivir en el mundo muggle y además le da comida y cama-dijo Amy.

-La cama esta en el suelo, me sacas de quicio constantemente, te burlas de mi ¿y quieres que me aprenda tu nombre?

-Yo me se el tuyo completo-dijo ella.

-Porque yo soy famoso y el lider de los mortífagos-replicó Voldemort-superalo.

-No pretendo impresionarte, pero yo digo "Voldemort" en voz alta-dijo ella-superalo.

-Tengo a cientos de mortífagos a mis órdenes.

-Y yo ciento veintiseis seguidores en Twitter.

-Yo soy el heredero de Slytherin-dijo muy digno.

Amy se quedó un rato en silencio.

-Yo tengo nariz-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Ese chiste ya cansa-informó Voldemort con odio.

-Pues entonces yo soy tu seguidora mas guay-se adjudicó el puesto ella solita.

-¿Seguidora?-preguntó el mago extrañado.

-No, seguidora no, esto no es Twitter. Ahora soy morti.

-Si te refieres a mortífaga, una asquerosa muggle como tu no puede serlo-negó Voldemort-el Señor Oscuro no puede tener sucias muggles como seguidoras.

-Hemos dicho que esto no es Twitter-aclaró Amy-Y que sepas, que para ser el "Señor Oscuro", estas muy pálido.

-¡Cállate muggle!

-Si me da la gana, que esta es mi casa-luego lo miró con pena-bueno perdona, es que se me había olvidado que estas en desventaja.

-¿Por mi varita?-preguntó Voldemort.

-No, porque te cuesta respirar-se burló y acto seguido empezó a troncharse de la risa revolcándose por el suelo.

-¡Ya está bien de chistecitos sobre mi nariz!-exclamó con enfado.

-Si, tienes que estar "hasta las narices"-respondió mientras se seguía revolcando por el suelo de la risa-¡Es que no tienes un pelo de tonto! JA JA JA JA...

Voldemort salió de la cocina bastante indignado mientras la muggle sufría un ataque de risa bastante incontrolable y estruendoso, se fue al salón y encontró una enciclopedia de animales, buscó las serpientes y leyó la página mientras se escuchaban de fondo las carcajadas de la muggle.

Después de aproximadamente diez minutos, la risa de la muggle se fue apagando poco a poco y entró en el salón con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Has terminado ya de reirte de mi?-preguntó el mago ofendido sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Aun me queda, pero me lo reservo-confesó.


	10. Capitulo 10: Pintura a lo Potter

Voldemort se acostó en su colchón en el suelo (maldiciendo otra vez a la muggle) para pasar su segunda noche en aquel horrible mundo.

La muggle lo miraba expectante.

-A ver ¿Que quieres ahora?-preguntó Voldemort exasperado-¿me vas a volver a emparejar con Bellatrix y Nagini? ¿A meterte con mi nombre o mi nariz?

-Tu no tienes nariz, Voldy.

-Ni tu educación-replicó cabreado.

-Touché.

Voldemort se dispuso a dormir cuando la muggle, sin motivo aparente comenzó a tararear:

-I´m sexy and las amigas de mi abuela know it...

Voldemort giró la cabeza despacio para encontrarsela tarareando aun y con la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente. Era oficial: estaba muy mal de la cabeza. Pero no iba a cometer el error de preguntarle que estaba haciendo, o le montaría una escenita como cuando le preguntó por sus padres.

-Voldemort...-llamó la muggle.

El mago tenebroso no hizo ni caso.

-Voldemort...

Nada de nada.

-Voldemort...Voldemort...Voldemort...

-¿¡QUE!-gritó cuando lo llamó varias veces más, hasta las mismísimas narices si las tuviera.

Cuando se giró se encontró el rostro de la muggle bastante cerca, la vio alargar una mano y hacer como que agarraba su nariz.

-¡Tengo tu nariz!-exclamó con una gran sonrisa lunática en su cara.

-¿¡OTRO CHISTECITO SOBRE MI NARIZ!-gritó indignado-¿¡Pero es que no eres capaz de hacer algo productivo, como reparar mi varita!

Amy lo miró sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-Ah, si ese es el problema, te ayudaré.

-¿En... serio?-preguntó Voldemort no muy convencido.

-Si, ¿me la prestas?-preguntó de una forma, que si no fuera porque ya la conocía (para su desgracia), parecería un tono inocente.

Voldemort se resistió en un principio en dejarle la varita a la muggle, pero se convenció de que esta no le servía de nada y finalmente se la dio a la muggle, que comenzó a examinarla de cerca, con la expresión seria y concentrada, como una auntentica entendida en varitas, después probó un par de movimientos con ella pero sin decir ningún hechizo, la sacudió un poco y volvió a examinarla con una lupa totalmente en silencio, Voldemort no podía creer que hubiese sido tan fácil. De haberlo sabido le hubiera dicho a la muggle que la hubiese arreglado antes.

La muggle dejó la lupa sobre su escritorio y miró a Voldemort.

-No funciona-fue su veredicto.

-¿¡Y para eso has estado diez minutos mirando mi varita!-gritó Voldemort, bastante mosqueado.

-No, es que no e visto nunca una varita real-le recordó la muggle-pero si quieres arreglarla, podemos probar a...

-¿Si?-preguntó realmente interesado, inclinandose un poco hacia delante con expectación.

-...No se, ya te dije que no soy una reparadora de varitas-contestó tan anchamente.

A Voldemort comenzó a darle un tic en el ojo.

-¿¡Entonces que estabas haciendo con mi varita!-gritó entre enfadado y desesperado.

-No grites, que mi vecina es una cotilla-dijo la muggle devolviendole la varita-mira, a mi cuando no me funciona el mando de la tele, lo que hago es apretar con fuerza. Pruebalo.

-¡Crucio!-gritó apuntando a la muggle de la forma que le había sugerido, pero nada ocurrió.

La muggle soltó una risita.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Cállate y ayu... eh... arregla mi varita-ordenó omitiendo el verbo "ayudar".

-Mmm... ¿y si buscamos en internet?-sugirió señalando a una extraña cosa que había sobre el escritorio de color negro y con una manzana dibujada encima.

-¿Que crucios es internet?-preguntó el mago.

-Es una red mundial de comunicación entre ordenadores-respondió ella-puedes encontrar informacion de todo tipo y además es entretenido... en la mansión Malfoy podrías poner internet, sería entretenido, imáginate que haces un blog llamado "Voldy y los mortis" podrías colgar imágenes.

Entonces abrió el ordenador portatil bajo la mirada extrañada de Voldemort, que miraba la pantalla simulando su asombro.

-Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno-dijo burlona al notar su mirada.

-Cállate-ordenó volviendo a su apariencia digna.

Amy se encogió de hombros y entró en un página llamada Twitter, el mago la miró con curiosidad mientras ella escribía un "Tweet"

-¿Así como arreglarla?-preguntó Voldemort.

-¿Que?

Voldemort miró por encima de su hombro y leyó "Con Voldy de fiesta! xD"

-¿Que estas haciendo?-preguntó con enfado-¡Estabas buscando la forma de arreglar mi varita!

-Ah, ya-recordó Amy-pero quería publicarlo en Twitter... y mira cuantos seguidores tengo.

-¡Encuentra la manera de arreglar mi varita! ¡AHORA!-ordenó Voldemort volviendo a enfadarse.

-Vale... vale...-aceptó apartandose del ordenador y mirando de nuevo la huesuda varita-a ver... apretándola no sirve, de modo que no nos sirve hacer como con el mando, veamos... ¿Que pasa si hacemos esto?

Voldemort observó horrorizado como la muggle aporreó la varita contra el armario sin ningún miramiento, después la puso en el escritorio y comenzó a aporrearla con un libro.

-¿¡PERO QUE HACES, MUGGLE LOCA!-Gritó Voldemort con horror.

-Yo... cada vez... que... se me... estropea...algo...lo...arreglo...así-explicó mientras seguía asestando golpes con el libro.

-¡Dame eso, la vas a romper!-exclamó Voldemort liberando a la varita de aquella loca-¡Crucios! Si no sabías, no hagas el trol de esa manera, que la rompes.

Mas tarde, Voldemort se puso a dormir, con la varita debajo de la almohada y la serpiente de peluche junto a él (puesto por Amy), pero la muggle, que había estado un rato mas en Twitter, se aburría, se puso a mirar a Voldemort durmiendo y entonces... Su mente perversa tuvo una idea y buscó por el escritorio hasta encontrar el rotulador permanente.

Con una sonrisa digna de la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange, se aproximó al Lord dormido y comenzó a dibujarle con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, unas gafas a lo Harry Potter, un rayo en la frente, un corazón en la mejilla y una cara sonriente en la otra, después cogió su brazo y escribió "Voldy x Bella 4Ever" además de un corazón con el nombre de Nagini dentro.

Sonriendo con malicia, se acostó en su cama y soñó con el actor Rupert Young (sueños normales, no sean malpensados).

A la mañana siguiente, Lord Voldemort se despertó y lo primero que vio, fue a la muggle observándolo casi sin pestañear y como si se estuviera reprimiendo la risa.

-Mi señor, hoy se ve particularmente amenazador-saludó la muggle irónicamente.

Voldemort la miró sin fiarse de ella.

-Hazme el desayuno-ordenó-¿y que hace aquí esto?-preguntó señalando al peluche.

-Pensé que te gustaría dormir con él-sonrió Amy burlona-voy a por el desayuno, tu quedate aquí y juega con Nagini || o con el espejo del escritorio.

Voldemort la miró con ira y la muggle salió a la cocina corriendo porque sabía lo que se avecinaría a continuación. En efecto.

-¡MUGGLE!-gritó Voldemort con toda la fuerza y odio de sus pulmones. Amy soltó una risita.


	11. Capitulo 11: Los traumas de Voldy

Amy entró en la habitación con aire inocente y como si no supiera que pasa, cuando Voldemort la vio a Amy casi se cae al suelo de la risa, los puños estaban tan apretados, que se estaban volviendo de un rosa claro, sus ojos de serpiente tenían un tic bastante incontrolable, y respiraba haciendo mucho ruido, rechinó los dientes con tan solo verla.

-¿Que ocurre, Mi Lord?-preguntó como si no tuviese ni idea.

-¿¡QUE QUE OCURRE, MUGGLE DEL DEMONIO!-gritó a pleno pulmon-¡QUE TE VOY A MATAR CON O SIN VARITA!

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó aun con su aire inocente.

-¡AUN SE ATREVE A PREGUNTAR EL POR QUÉ!-gritó furioso-¡ME HAS GARABATEADO EN LA CARA COMO EL MALDITO POTTER!

-En el brazo tambien-admitió con una sonrisa satisfactoria-no os avisé, porque no encontré nada fuera de lo normal-le habló con educación por primera y posiblemente última vez.

Voldemort se miró el brazo con odio y vio lo que había echo la muggle, el grito que pegó, lo recordó Amy por el resto de sus días.

-¡MUGGLE DEL DEMONIO! ¡SUERTE QUE TIENES QUE NO FUNCIONA MI VARITA! ¡YA ME ESTAS QUITANDO ESTA COSA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ARROJE POR LA VENTANAAAAA! ¿¡Como se te ocurre! ¡Del niñito que vivió, por si fuera poco! ¿¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!

-En que no tenía nada que hacer-respondió francamente pero con la voz un poco baja, y es que Voldemort estaba realmente aterrador. Podría estar orgulloso sino fuese porque solo podía estar rabioso.

Mas tarde, la cara de Voldemort estaba roja, de haber tenido que limpiarse la cara con una esponja (que la muggle tiró a la basura instintivamente) y para recompensarlo fue a comprarle churros con chocolate.

-Lo que yo digo, es que si quieres ser inmortal, deberías hacer un horrocruxe con tu nariz-le aconsejó la muggle sin venir a cuento mientras servía los churros-¡Nadie la encontraría!

-Mira, muggle. Yo en tu lugar, dejaría de hacer chistecitos con mi nariz, y comenzaría a buscar una manera de volver a mi mundo.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar. Pero no lo estas-le recordó ella burlona-por cierto, me estoy empezando a preocupar por ti, Voldy-Ody. Yo conozco a una psiquiatra buenísima...

-¿Te atendía a ti?-preguntó mojando el churro en el chocolate, la muggle asintió-entonces no hizo bien su trabajo.

-Entonces yo seré tu psicóloga-cogió una libreta y un boli que habían por allí-dime ¿cuando comenzó tu obsesión por Harry Potter? ¿Crees que se debe a algún trauma infantil?

-¿No crees que ya me has desafiado mucho esta noche?-preguntó Voldemort con peligrosa suavidad-Si mi varita funcionase, estarías muerta.

-Y entonces te quedarías solo en un mundo que no es el tuyo, donde te encerrarían en La Casa de los Reptiles con la prima de Nagini-completó la muggle-parece que no soy tan innecesaria, después de todo.

-Yo soy independiente.

-Claro...-respondió irónicamente-como la vez que tuviste que compartir cuerpo con Quirrel. ¡Que gran ejemplo de independencia! Ese es otro caso... ¿Cuando empezó tu dependencia por los demás? ¿Se debe a tu soledad? Yo creo que lo que pasa es que eres un obseso del control y que estas bastante trastornado

-¡QUE TE CALLES!-gritó el mago mas que harto-¡Aquí la única trastornada eres tu!

-Vale, vale... Lord Simpático.

Desayunaron en silencio, porque por una vez, la muggle se había quedado sin ningún chiste.

"¡SI!" Pensó Voldemort esperanzado, quizá ahora todo fuese mejor.

-¿Te apetece ir a alguna parte hoy?-preguntó la muggle.

-No-respondió fríamente recordando la tarde anterior.

-¿Seguro? A lo mejor te gustaría visitar el parque... no hay delfines-añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamó chasqueando los dedos-¿y si vamos a comprar el juego de Harry Potter y...?

-¡NO!-espetó con rabia.

-Solo era una idea.

-¿Y si arreglas mi varita... sin darle golpes?-sugirió Voldemort, mas como una orden.

-¿Y como hago eso?-cuestionó la muggle.

-Eso tendrás que pensarlo tu.

-Que faena.

-¿Que has dicho?

-No, si encima de calvo, sordo-farfulló Amy.

-¿Que?-preguntó amenazadoramente Voldemort.

-Nada, nada.

-Eso espero-dijo el hombre-serpiente.

Amy recogió la mesa y ambos fueron a la habitación de esta, Amy miró la varita y comenzó a buscar formas para arreglarla, no deseaba que Voldemort se enterase si lo conseguía, porque podría vengarse y a ella no le daría la oportunidad de hacer magia, aunque no sabía si siendo muggle (se maldecía por ello una y otra vez) podría, quién sabe...

-Me aburro-sentenció Voldemort al cabo de un rato.

-Pues baila-propuso Amy sin apartar la vista de la huesuda varita.

Voldemort le dirigió una mirada envenenada, Amy lo notó y abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio con un suspiro de impaciencia.

-Toma-le dijo lanzándole el objeto.

Voldemort lo cogió con curiosidad después de que hubiese votado una vez en el suelo, era una pelota de goma de color rosa fucsia con estrellitas blancas.

-¿Crees que soy un perro, estúpida muggle?-preguntó fríamente Voldemort.

-No, yo te veo mas como una serpiente...-respondió ella-Y si, es de mi perro Canuto, puesto así por Sirius Black.

-¿Ese traidor de la sangre?-preguntó Voldemort.

-Pues es mas guapo que tu-sentenció ella-y no hables así de MI Sirius. El caso es que tires la pelota y a lo mejor te entretienes.

Voldemort tiró la pelota un poco asqueado por la perspectiva de que la pelota la hubiese llevado un chucho en la boca, que encima tenía nombre de traidor a la sangre. La pelota rebotó en la pared y volvió hacia él, Voldemort la cogió y la volvió a lanzar, al final si se estaba entreteniendo.

-Eso me recuerda que tengo que recoger a mi perro del veterinario, le llevé la tarde que llegaste, y me tienen que llamar para ir a por el-dijo la muggle, mas hablando para ella que para Voldemort.

-¿Y el perro no estará traumado de vivir contigo?-preguntó lanzando de nuevo la pelota.

-¿Tus mortis no se trauman de verte?-preguntó la muggle a su vez-pues eso. ¿Tu estás traumado?

-Si-dijo con énfasis.

-Pero eso ya venía de antes-dijo sin darle importancia-tu dependencia hacia los demás, tu novia serpiente, tu amante la loca, tus secuaces medio animales cof Greyback cof Colagusano, rata de los crucios cof, tu obsesión por un menor, tu obsesión por el poder,...

-¿Odias a colagusano?-preguntó Voldemort interesado.

-MUCHÍSIMO-expresó.

-Ya veo-Voldemort sonrió perversamente-si arreglases la varita podría torturarle con ella.

-No, porque aun así seguirías aquí-replicó la muggle-ademas a mi no me hace falta varita; lo primero es retorcerle el cuello.

-Ya, bueno, sigue a lo que estás, muggle-ordenó Voldemort.

Amy asintió y buscó en su ordenador Youtube para poner una canción de LMFAO que puso a todo trapo, Voldemort puso mala cara, pero la muggle no le hizo ni caso.

Voldemort huyó de la música y se fue al salón, a leer un poco la enciclopedia sobre las serpientes, justo cuando se había sentado y puesto cómodo, una cajita gris comenzó a sonar con una musiquita.

-¡Arg!-gruñó Voldemort poniéndose de pie-¿Es que no puedo descansar ni cinco minutos? ¡Cinco!

Cogió la cajita, en la pantalla ponía "Mamá" intrigado, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

-¡MUGGLE!-llamó a puro grito.

-¿¡Que!-gritó ella desde la habitación, bajando un poco el sonido de la música.

-¿¡Que crucios es esto y por que suena!

-¡Dámelo!-gritó enseguida y antes de que se diera cuenta, la muggle corría hacia el con cara de velocidad y de maniática, cosa que no impresionó mucho a Voldemort dad su situación, le arrebató el extraño objeto y lo cogió.

-¡Hola, mamá!-exclamó mientras cogía aire.

-Yo no soy tu madre, sucia muggle-dijo el mago asqueado.

-¡Shh!-lo acalló Amy-cállate un momento.

-¿Me dices a mi, cariño?-preguntó una voz que parecía venir de la cajita que la muggle tenía en la oreja.

-¡No, no!-exclamó ella-estaba hablando con... ¡Canuto! que le estaba ladrando a un perro de la calle... O una serpiente-murmuró pero su madre la escuchó.

-Amy, ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupada su madre

-¡Perfectamente! ¿Que tal estás tu?-preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Mal, ahora vivo contigo, pequeña y sucia muggle-respondió Voldemort.

-¡Que no hablo contigo!-exclamó Amy de los nervios.

-¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que estabas como una cabra!-exclamó triunfal.

-Amy, ¿quien está contigo?

-Canuto, ya te lo he dicho-en ese momento se escuchó como Voldemort seguía jugando con la pelota y le dio por accidente a un jarrón de su madre, que se calló e hizo mucho ruido.

-¿Que esta pasando ahí?-preguntó la madre con preocupación.

-Eh... ¡La tele! Tengo que irme, espero que lo estés pasando bien ¡Adios, mamá!

-¡Amy...!-pero no pudo terminar, porque la chica colgó el teléfono y miró a Voldemort con fastidio.

-Ahora si que la has echo buena-dijo mirando el jarrón de su madre.

* * *

**Amy: ¡TE HAS CARGADO EL JARRÓN DE MI MADRE, PEDAZO DE BESTIA!**

**Voldemort: ¡Tu me has pintado como Potter!**

**Amy: ¡Nos va a descuartizar!**

**Voldemort: Te va, a descuartizar. No a mi.**

**Amy: Pues yo tengo que ir a por Canuto,... Espero que no se espante de verte a ti, bastante tiene el pobre Stewie...**

**Voldemort: ¿Quien es Stewie?**

**Amy: Mi hamster, lo escondí para que no lo vieras y lo confundieses con comida**


	12. Capitulo 12: La llegada de Canuto

-El jarrón de mi madre...-murmuró Amy en tono lastimero después de que ambos mirasen el desastre unos segundos en silencio-me mata. Me quitará el ordenador y el móvil durante una semana... como mínimo.

-Pues entonces quiero verlo-dijo Voldemort satisfecho.

-¡Idiota!-insultó la muggle-¡Si mi madre te ve, despídete de volver a tu mundo! ¡Llamará a la tele, al circo,...! Aunque pensándolo bien, no me vendría mal un poco de dinero...

-No-negó Voldemort rápidamente.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-preguntó la muggle con un acceso de pánico.

-Tampoco es para tanto-dijo el mago tratando de quitarle importancia.

-¿¡Que no es para tanto!-preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos-¡Tu no conoces a mi madre! Se va a poner echa un basilisco...

La muggle recogió los trozos y los metió en un recipiente de plástico.

-Bueno, parece que se me acumulan las cosas por arreglar-comentó Amy para aliviar tensión (la suya, porque Voldemort estaba mas que satisfecho de haber puesto en jaque a la muggle-voy a darle de comer a Stewie... ¿Quieres verlo? Pero no te lo comas.

Voldemort le hizo un gesto como mandándola a Azkaban, y Amy volvió al rato con una jaula donde había un hamster de color blanco y marron, lo puso encima de la mesa y le puso comida en el comedero mientras Voldemort observaba el animal con cierta curiosidad.

-Mira Stewie-le habló la muggle con mucho cariño-este serpiente de aquí es Voldemort, pero no te asustes que no te va a hacer nada. No... claro que no... porque sino le voy a montar un pollo impresionante. Si... claro que si, mi peteño grande (NA: Si, he escrito Peteño)-le dijo como si hablase con un bebé.

-Y el que necesita un psiquiatra soy yo...-murmuró Voldemort con disgusto.

-Tu hablas con las serpientes y yo hablo con mi hámster ¿que pasa?-espetó la muggle.

Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y la muggle se apresuró a cogerlo.

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Harry, llamaba para informarle de que su perro ya está listo para que lo recoja.

-Vale, muchas gracias iré ahora a recoger a mi pequeñín-su perro era de una raza grande, de modo que "pequeñín" era un tanto exagerado para describirlo.

El veterinario colgó ya no tan extrañado, había tratado varias veces con aquella muchacha que seguía llamandolo "Harry Potter" o "El Elegido", y eso que en lo único que se parecía a aquel personaje era el pelo negro y el primer nombre. La muggle miró a Voldemort con una sonrisa estúpida.

-¿Que ocurre ahora, inmunda muggle?-preguntó el mago tenebroso.

-Que nos vamos a por Canuto.

-Yo no voy.

-No te voy a dejar solo, Voldy-Oldy-canturreó ella-la última vez que lo hice la liaste pero bien. Bueno, la ropa está en mi habitación, en cinco minutos te quiero listo, como supongo que no tendrás que peinarte...

-Que graciosa eres, muggle-dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Amy muy emocionada y con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Lo crees de verdad?

-No-dijo frío y cortante.

-No dicen eso en Twitter...

-Estas obsesionada con ese Twiper.

-Es Twitter, inculto-corrigió Amy como si estuviera cometiendo un sacrilegio.

-Como sea.

.0.0

Mas tarde, ambos paseaban por la calle que llevaba al veterinario, un hombre vestido con ropa negra y rostro desnarizado y calvo, era de un tono de piel tan pálido que hacía contraste con la ropa, que era lo único normal que tenía, era muy serio y frío. Todo lo contrario que su acompañante; una chica de pelo de color miel con ropa blanca con lunares de colores y zapatillas de un rosa fosforito, dando saltitos alegres.

-Creo que nunca te lo he comentado, pero me das verguenza ajena-dijo Voldemort observandola con desagrado.

-A mi me darías verguenza ajena si no fuera porque no tengo-replicó ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Que novedad-murmuró con ironía el mago.

-Venga, vamos a cruzar la calle-dijo la muggle.

Se pusieron a esperar en el paso de cebra, la muggle esperaba en posición de corredora profesional, como si fuera a echar a correr, Voldemort hacía como que la muggle no existía, un coche se paró para que pudiesen pasar, y abrió ligeramente la boca cuando la chica que parecía que iba a echar una carrera, comenzó a atravesar el paso de cebra arrastrando una pierna a paso lento, el conductor se enfadó, la chica iba muy lenta y le tocó el pito del coche para que se diera prisa.

-¡Que te calles!-gritó la muggle como una posesa-¿¡Es que no ves que soy una pobre inválida! ¡Muggle tenías que ser! ¡Seguro que tu boggart es un espejo!

El conductor fue a salir del coche, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo aquella chica tan rara, Voldemort aceleró el paso, como que no la conocía, en cuanto el hombre salió del coche, Amy corrió a esconderse detrás de Voldemort.

-¡Papá, me quiere pegar!-gritó señalando al conductor.

Voldemort se giró sin saber que quería decir, en cuanto el pobre hombre vio a Voldemort, se le fue el color de la cara.

-Lo... lo siento señor,... es que ella... su hija...-se apresuró a salir corriendo y cuando se metió en el coche aceleró asustado.

-¡Que no es mi hija, muggle perturbado!-intentó explicar Voldemort de mala manera.

-Gracias, papi-dijo Amy abrazándose al mago tenebroso.

Voldemort se llevó la palma a la cabeza, y dio un profundo suspiro de impaciencia.

-Vas a terminar desquiciandome, muggle-le dijo.

-Que va; tu ya estabas así cuando llegaste.

Por fin llegaron al veterinario, al entrar, los pacientes y sus humanos correspondientes, miraron mal al mago y automáticamente empezaron a gruñir, los menos valientes se escondieron tras las patas de sus dueños. Se acercaron a la recepcionista, que miró con terror a Voldemort.

-Disculpe-dijo Amy muy tranquila-venimos a recoger a nuestro perro Canuto... Ah, se me olvidaba ¿Hay algún psicólogo para serpientes? Es por este amigo mio...

-¡Yo no soy tu amigo, sucia muggle! ¡La que necesita un psicólogo es ella!-comenzó a gritar señalándola con odio-¡Deberían encerrarte de por vida en la planta Psiquiátrica de San Mungo!

-Le pasa siempre-le explicó con mucha tranquilidad a la recepcionista, que estaba bastante asustada-entonces... ¿donde está mi perro?

-El... el doctor Harry, lo... lo está revisando por... por última vez-le señaló una puerta-a... allí.

-Muchas gracias-le sonrió la chica, agarró del brazo a Voldemort, que seguía farfullando cosas que deberían hacer con ella, no muy agradables, y le llevó hasta la puerta.

Amy abrió la puerta sin ningún miramiento, dentro estaba un hombre moreno de espaldas a la puerta, delante de una mesa de acero, donde examinaba a un perro grande y negro.

-¡Canuto!-exclamó la chica con profunda alegría, el perro reconoció a su dueña y ladró, queriendo ir hasta ella, pero el doctor sujetó al perro para que se estuviese quieto.

-Ah, buenos días Amy, veo que eres puntual-no se había fijado en su acompañante, porque no se había dado la vuelta.

-¡Es Harry Potter!-exclamó Amy por costumbre, señalándolo, sin acordarse de que a su lado estaba Lord Voldemort en persona.

-¿¡DONDE!-preguntó Voldemort frenético, sacó la varita de un bolsillo de su ropa muggle y apuntó al doctor, que se dio la vuelta sorprendido, al ver al hombre-serpiente, apuntándolo con una varita de juguete, le huyó el color de la cara, Amy lo sujetó intentado arrebatarle la varita, pero Voldemort estaba frenético y reía como un perturbado-¡Ya eres mio, Potter!

-Ah, otro de tus amiguitos-suspiró el hombre, suponiendo que tambien era un obseso de Harry Potter.

-¡Que no, Voldemort!-gritó mientras forcejeaba con él-¡que no es ese Harry! ¡Es una confunsión! ¡Ni siquiera es un adolescente!  
-¡Es por la poción multijugos! ¡Estoy seguro!

Canuto ladraba amenazador porque estaba viendo que su dueña era atacada, cuando se dio cuenta de que el veterinario no le sujetaba, se lanzó a por el hombre (si se le puede llamar así) que forcejaba con su dueña, los tiró a ambos al suelo, y la varita voló hasta otro lugar de la habitación.

-¡Canuto!-llamó la muggle a su perro-¡Busca el palo!

El perro, obediente, fue hasta donde la varita y la cogió, Voldemort trató de arrebatársela, pero el perro lo esquivó y corrió hasta su dueña.

Cuando pudo convencer a Voldemort de que el hombre que estaba con ellos era un muggle como ella, este volvió a la normalidad (bueno, al estado en el que siempre está, osea amargado).

-Bueno, espero que os divirtáis juntos.

-Por supuesto-asintió ella-¡Vamos, Canuto! Y muchas gracias.

-¿Puedo coger al menos mi varita?-preguntó Voldemort con muchisimo odio hacia todos los presentes.

-Claro, seguro que Canuto te lo da.

El mago se acercó al perro, este le dio la varita, pero Voldemort puso una mueca al comprobar de primera mano que estaba llena de babas de perro. Una vez fuera de la clínica, la chica abrazó al perro.

-¡Te he echado de menos, Canuto!-exclamó feliz-Creo que le gustas, Voldy.

Voldemort la miró con cara de pocos amigos, y el perro le dio un lametazo en la cara que le dio mucho asco.

-¿Ves? ¡Ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos juntos!

-Si, seguro-murmuró con odio.


	13. Capitulo 13: Doble visita mortífaga

Al volver a casa, lo primero que hizo el perro fue saltar en torno a Voldemort para olfatearlo, Voldemort lo miró mal.

-Quítate de en medio, chucho-gruñó, el perro tambien lo hizo.

-De chucho nada, que es de pura raza-lo defendió Amy de mala manera, después abrazó de nuevo a su perro-mira Canuto, ahora vivimos con Voldy.

-No me llames Voldy.

-Pues aprendete mi nombre, cara reptil-espetó la muggle, luego se volvió a su perro-¿quien es un buen perro? Tu, ¡claro que si!

-Ah, de modo que ahora tambien hablas con los perros.

-Claro, es que yo soy muy sociable-sonrió la muggle.

-Que ganas tengo de...-Voldemort empezó a palparse los bolsillos en busca de algo-de... ¿donde crucios...?

-¿Buscas esto?-preguntó la muggle enseñándole su propia varita.

-Dámela-ordenó con mal humor.

-¿Y si no quiero?-preguntó ella-Porque si me haces algo,... esto te va a hacer gracia-sonrió malevolamente-porque mientras dormías pintado del Niño que Vivió, te eché unas fotos, que subiré a internet donde miles y miles de personas pueden verlo. Tu mismo.

El mago puso una cara de ira asesina que Amy recibió con una carcajada, Amy se puso a rascarle la barriguita a Canuto mientras Voldemort leía de nuevo sobre las serpientes, al cabo de un rato alzó la mirada del libro y vio a la muggle jugando con el perro.

-He estado pensando-comentó muy digno.

-Me sorprendes, Voldemort-sonrió ella levantando la vista de su perro.

-Cuando tenga que castigar a mis mortífagos los voy a traer aquí, que es peor que un crucio-siguió como si no le hubiese dicho nada.

-¡Que guay!-exclamó ella emocionada-¡Yo quiero!-Una sonrisa psicotica se dibujó en su cara-traeme a Colagusano, que le voy a explicar un par de cositas.

Voldemort sonrió complacido.

-Puede que no seas tan inutil después de todo-comentó.

Amy se abrazó al mago tenebroso con fuerza.

-¡GRACIAS!-exclamó emocionada.

-Retiro lo dicho-gruñó intentando apartar a la chica, cosa que le llevó al menos cinco minutos.

-¿Y, y, y,y,y,y,y... me dejarás tirarlo por las escaleras?-preguntó emocionada.

-Si me dejas en paz, si.

-¡Wii!-exclamó saltando con un brazo en alto.

Voldemort la miró ya nada extrañado, sabía que la muggle estaba como una regadera, no había mas vuelta de pergamino.

De pronto, apareció una especie de niebla densa de color negro, Amy y Voldemort se quedaron quietos, ambos intuían lo que eran, pero no podían reaccionar.

A los dos les latió con fuerza el corazón, (suponiendo que Voldemort tenga alguno), y se olvidaron por un momento de respirar (una por la nariz y otro por... eh...) el humo se disipó hasta dejar al descubierto a dos personas, a los cuatro se les agradaron los ojos el doble.

-¿Mi señor?-preguntó ansiosa una mujer con un vestido negro, como su cabello rizado y alborotado, tenía los párpados gruesos y cierta expresión de loca, además de emoción por ver a Voldemort-Mi señor, me alegro muchísimo de verlo, he puesto orden entre los demás mortífagos que estabamos preocupados por su repentina desaparición...

La interrumpió un grito de emoción que retumbó en el salón, todos giraron la cabeza a una chica que estaba junto al mago tenebroso.

-¡ES BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!-chilló con emoción.

-Mi señor ¿Donde estamos?-preguntó en ese momento el segundo mortífago, que tenía cabello largo, negro y grasiento. Ojos negros, igual que la túnica con la que vestía. Tez pálida y nariz ganchuda, y un parecido con los murciélagos.

-¡Y SEVERUS SNAPE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-chilló abrazándose al hombre que la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, nunca le habían abrazado, y aquella chica tan rara apretaba muy fuerte.

-¡Vienen a salvarme!-exclamó Voldemort con muchísimo alivio, los mortífagos ignoraron un momento a la chica mientras observaban con asombro como Lord Voldemort los miraba con desesperación-¡Teneis que sacarme de aquí!-señaló a Am, que no se había separado de Snape-¡Está loca! ¡Me maltrata, me humilla, me hace escuchar música horrible...!

-Perdona, pero mis gustos musicales son la caña de España-replicó sin soltarse del profesor de pociones.

-¡Metedla en Azkaban! ¡De por vida!-pidió Voldemort.

Bellatrix y Severus se miraron confundidos. Jamás en su vida habían visto a Voldemort en aquel estado.

-Bueno ¿vais ha hacer algo, o hago unas palomitas en la espera?-preguntó Amy separándose por fín de Snape.

-¿Donde estamos?-le preguntó Snape con frusquedad.

-En mi casa-respondió sin mas.

-¿Donde esta tu casa?-preguntó de nuevo.

-Estas en ella-sonrió Amy burlona.

Bellatrix miró la casa y después la vestimenta.

-¡Una muggle!-exclamó sorprendida.

-Muy bien, lo has adivinado, te has ganado un caramelo-luego miró a Snape guiñándole un ojo-¿lo prefieres de limón?

-¡Basta!-gritó Voldemort, que había vuelto a su orgullo, aunque por dentro estaba saltando de alegría-¡matad a esta sucia muggle!

-Me duché ayer por la noche, no estoy sucia-replicó la chica, esperando mas que sabiendo lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-¡No te atrevas a replicar a mi señor!-gritó Bellatrix y la apuntó con su varita-¡Avada Kedavra!

Amy había cerrado los ojos por si acaso, pero como no notó nada, abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse una escena de lo mas divertida: Bellatrix observaba su varita con asombro, Voldemort se daba cabezazos desesperados contra la pared, mientras que Snape sacó su varita.

-Lumos-intentó, pero no funcionó.

Amy puso una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Es inutil-dijo como si fuera la asesina en serie de una película de miedo-aquí las varitas no funcionan. Lo se porque la de mi papi no va.

-Que no soy tu padre, estúpida mocosa-repitió Voldemort cansado.

-Yo seré una mocosa, pero al menos tengo nariz-replicó ella con mala leche.

Bellatrix y Severus abrieron los ojos al máximo con la mandíbula desencajada, sin creerse lo que acababan de oir.

-Ya estamos con los chistecitos-dijo Voldemort de mal humor-¡Parece que no sabes hacer otra cosa!

-¡Pues entonces que te cocine tu padre!-gritó ella-¡Ah, no; que te lo cargaste!

-¡Ojala pudiese hacer lo mismo contigo!-gritó el mago tenebroso.

-¿Por que sigues haciendome daño de esta forma?-preguntó Amy dramáticamente-¡A ver si me muriese y te quedases como un pasmado sin saber que hacer en el mundo muggle!

-Ejem-carraspeó Severus.

-Si tienes la garganta mala, lo mejor es comerse un caramelo, voy a traerte uno a ver si me vuelven las ganas de vivir-dijo teatralmente.

-Señor... ¿por que no ha vuelto a nuestro mundo?-preguntó Bellatrix.

-Porque estamos aquí atrapados, la magia, la aparición,... nada funciona-respondió con pesar.

-Será una broma-dijo Severus esperanzado.

-¿Quiere decir que nos tenemos que quedar aquí con esta muggle?-preguntó Bellatrix.

-¡WI! ¡Fiesta morti! ¡Voy a publicarlo en Twitter! ¡Foto de grupo!-gritó la chica haciendo un baile bastante extraño.

Las caras de los mortífagos fueron épicas, los distrajo una luz, miraron hacia allí y vieron la muggle apuntandolos con una cajita extraña.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Severus.

-Es mi móvil, mi BlackBerry 8520-respondió enseñándoles el movil orgullosa-¿A que mola? Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías; vamos a tener que vivir los cuatro en mi casa, hasta que averigüemos como devolveros a vuestro mundo, si quereis podemos ir al zoo, pero creo que Voldemort prefiere quedarse aquí.

-Un momento, si eres una muggle ¿por qué sabes nuestros nombres, lo de la magia,...?-preguntó Snape con su característico tono frío.

-Porque en este mundo, existe una saga muy famosa de Harry Potter, donde apareceis todos vosotros, y habeis venido a parar a la casa de una de las mayores fans de la saga. Poneos cómodos que esto va para largo; vais a pasar una temporada aqui.

-¿En una casa muggle?-preguntó Bellatrix con una mueca de asco.

-Es o esto o un zoo-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-o un psiquiatra en tu caso.

Snape convirtió la risa en una tos.

-¡No te consiento que me hables así!-la apuntó con la varita-¡Crucio!

Amy se miraba las uñas de las manos.

-¿Aun con esas? No funciona la magia, Bella-le recordó ella.

-¡Cállate maldita muggle!-gritó la mortífaga.

-No te consiento que me levantes la voz en mi casa y en mi mundo-replicó ella-¡Canuto, a ella!

El perro negro, que se había quedado detrás del sofá a causa de no saber que ocurría con el humo, se tiró encima de la mujer que su dueña le señalaba, no la atacó, porque debía esperar la orden de su ama.

-Buen chico-sonrió ella acariciando al perro.

* * *

**Bellatrix: Esto tiene que ser un error.**

**Severus: Una pesadilla mas bien.**

**Voldemort: *Dandose cabezazos* ¡No, no no... Tenían que aparecer para salvarme! ¡Crucios!**

**Amy: Ya vereis que bien nos lo pasamos todos, a Voldemort y a mi nos ha ido muy bien.**

**Voldemort: *Tic descontrolado en el ojo***

**Amy: Bueno,... a mi me ha ido bien. *Trollface***


	14. Capitulo 14: ¡¡¡STEWIE!

-¡Quitame a este chucho de encima!-gritó Bellatrix.

-Otra; que es de pura raza, es un pastor belga-repitió Amy.

-¡Que me lo quites!

-Vale... vale...-miró al perro y dijo amorosamente-ya puedes soltarla, Canuto.

Severus se puso tenso al escuchar el nombre del perro, al verlo y ver el parecido le miró sospechosamente, quizá no fueran los únicos que estuviesen allí atrapados, en caso de que Black fuera el perro... se tiraría por la ventana mas cercana.

-Bueno, si vais a vivir aquí de gratis, habrá que organizarse-opinó la muggle muy tranquila, como si lo mas normal del mundo fuera que en tu casa apareciesen personajes de ficcion-seguidme.

La muggle comenzó a andar a su típico paso a base de saltitos en dirección a su habitación, Voldemort la siguió sin importarle mucho, acostumbrado ya, Bellatrix y Snape se quedaron un momento sin saber que hacer, pero finalmente los siguieron.

Lo primero en lo que se fijaron al entrar en la habitación, fueron los posters que no se movían, tuvieron la misma idea que Voldemort al verlos por primera vez, luego se fijaron en el escudo de Gryffindor y pusieron una mueca de asco, Amy los ignoró completamente y lo primero que hizo fue poner una música estridente (NA: Que exagerados sois, es LMFAO Sorry for party rocking)

-¿Otra vez con ese grupo de los crucios?-preguntó Voldemort cansado.

-Perdona, pero LMFAO es un grupo genial, con canciones geniales-replicó ella sentada en su silla del escritorio, de esas que tienen ruedas-a lo que ibamos,... Sorry for party rocking-cantó cuando llegó el estribillo, al ver la cara de confusión de sus nuevos "invitados" paró-lo siento. Decía que vamos a tener que organizarnos, yo duermo en mi cama, como era de esperar, Voldy...

-¿Como has llamado al señor Tenebroso?-preguntó Bellatrix sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Mira, Tommy-Too, tambien es sorda-dijo Amy señalándola-como decía...

-¿¡QUE!-volvió a decir Bellatrix.

-Uff... Las preguntas para el final, gracias-indicó cansada-Voldemort duerme en su colchón respectivo, pero vosotros...-frunció el ceño y puso una cara de concentración, después dejó de hacer eso y cerró los ojos, y apoyó en ambos lados de la sien dos dedos, empezó a masajearse la sien como si fuera una vidente-Ammmm... Ammmm...

Los tres magos se miraron en una expresión que quería decir "Merlín, está loca de remate"  
-Ammm... saparajia...moco de Voldemort...peine de Bella... Champú de Snape... Bueno, creo que lo tengo-dijo abirendo los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con caras de WTF de los mortis-traemos el sofá aquí y uno duerme allí, y el otro... pedimos otro colchón, pero hoy no puede ser de modo que...-miró con una gran sonrisa de lunática al profesor de pociones-¡Esta noche duermes conmigo, Sevy!  
El susodicho la miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que Bellatrix y Voldemort se rieron, la primera abiertamente y el segundo entre dientes.

-No muerdo-le aseguró con una sonrisa lunática-bueno, a ti no.

-Yo no quiero dormir en el sofá-se quejó Bellatrix.

-Pues duerme tu conmigo-sonrió ella malevolamente.

-Soy una sangre pura, no puedes obligarme a dormir en un mugriento sofá muggle.

-Pues duerme en el suelo, aquí da exactamente igual que sangre tengas-dijo la muggle.

-No te dirijas a mi con ese tono, niña-riñó Bellatrix.

-De niña nada que voy al instituto-replicó Amy muy digna.

En aquel momento sonó su móvil, Amy paró la música y Severus cogió el teléfono (era el mas entendido en aquellas cosas)  
-¿Diga?

-¿Amy?-preguntó su madre extrañada-¿quien eres tu?

-Severus Snape-respondió el hombre.

-Si, claro-respondió la madre con sorna-¿tu eres Javi? ¿Como has echo para cambiar así la voz?

-Señora...

-¡Mamá!-exclamó Amy arrebatándole el móvil de las manos al mortífago-¡Mamá, no era yo!

-Ya lo se, ¿quien era?-preguntó con un tono de peligrosa suavidad.

-Un amigo-respondió rápidamente.

-¿Quien?

-Pues uno.

-¿Como se llama?

-Mam... queo que pierd... o cobertura...-simuló Amy, después se puso a hacer ruidos con la boca-bzzz...bzz...bzzz...

Colgó el móvil y suspiró aliviada, miró alrededor pero se dio cuenta de que los magos ficticios se habían ido, llegó un ruido del salón y Amy fue hasta allí, de pronto vio la jaula de Stewie que estaba abierta y vacía.

-¿Donde está Stewie?-reclamó buscando con la mirada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la sala mientras la muggle buscaba a su hamster, entonces Snape carraspeó y Amy se giró y vio con horror a Voldemort sujetando al pobre hamster, inmovil.

-¡STEWIE! ¿¡Que le habeis echo, malditos asesinos!-gritó consternada mientras cogía el cuerpo de su mascota-¡Stewie!-llamó con cariño y tristeza, después subió una mirada furibunda a los magos-¿Quien...demonios...ha...sido?-reclamó despacio y con odio.

Los mortis se quedaron un poco impactados, sobre todo Voldemort que nunca la había visto así.

-Es que...-comenzó el mago tenebroso-tu... rata...

-¡SE LLAMA STEWIE Y ES UN HAMSTER!-corrigió la muggle furibunda.

-Pues tu hamster-rectificó el mago-Bella abrió la jaula para verlo y... se escapó y después... Se metió en ese sitio extraño y después se quedó quieto-indicó señalando un enchufe, Amy se tapó la boca con la mano libre.

-¡ME HABEIS MATADO A STEWIE!-gritó sin poderselo creer.

-Bueno... no sufrió-dijo Voldemort muy flojito, aunque le encantaba fastidiar a la muggle, en aquel momento tenía...eh... cierto respeto hacia sus represalias.

La muggle se fue corriendo a su habitación y cerró de un portazo, los magos se miraron entre sí.

-Yo tengo hambre-se quejó Voldemort.

-Llamemos a los elfos domésticos-resolvió Bellatrix.

-Aquí no hay de eso-la reprendió Voldemort-la única que cocina es ella.

De pronto se escuchó un sollozo de parte de la muggle.

-Pues estamos arreglados-comentó Snape con sorna, los dos mortífagos lo miraron de una forma inquietante-¿que?

-Habla con ella-ordenó Voldemort.

-¿Yo por qué? Ha sido Bella-se quejó el profesor.

-Porque a ti te tiene mas aprecio-resolvió Bella-vamos, ve.

Después de una breve discusión, los tres magos se acercaron a la habitación de Amy, que seguía sollozando muy sonoramente, Snape puso una mano en el pomo y miró a los otros no muy convencido, ellos lo empujaron a dentro y cerraron la puerta.

Severus los maldijo mentalmente y se quedó un poco cortado mirando a la muggle sollozar en la cama.

-Esto... Vamos a hablar-dijo Severus.

-¿De que?-preguntó la muggle con la voz ahogada por la almohada.

-De... la muerte de tu mascota-dijo con tacto.

-¡Sois unos malditos asesinos! ¡No os importan las vidas de las mascotas ni de la gente!-gritó sin levantar la vista.

Snape suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en la cama, decidió por una vez en su vida ser amable, porque el tambien tenía hambre pero ni idea de cocinar.

-Esta bien, empecemos desde el principio-decidió con una amabilidad fría-no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Que te lo diga el serpiente sin nariz-gruñó ella-ah no, no se acuerda.

Snape suspiró y enterró la cara entre las manos, aquello iba a ser dificil.


	15. Capitul15:Yo soy Voldy Voldy Voldy Voldy

Snape se encontraba muy a su pesar, palmeando la espalda de la muggle, aprovechando que no le miraba para poner una expresión de profundo fastidio.

-Aun te queda tu perro-dijo Snape-a mi personalmente no me gusta el nombre, pero...

-¿Ves? ¡Soy un desastre!-le interrumpió la muggle.

Snape suspiró con impaciencia.

-No-dijo sin creer que el dijese esas cosas.

-Es que... Stewie significaba mucho para mi, me lo regaló mi madre poco después de que se divorciara de mi padre-explicó la chica.

-Mi madre debería haberlo echo-recordó Snape-aunque supongo que si has leido esos libritos de Potter sabrás de lo que hablo-Amy asintió-a veces las personas no estan con quien deberían.

-Severus ¿que tal?-preguntó Voldemort asomando la cabeza junto a Bellatrix-¿Crees que podremos cenar...?

Amy se puso de pie de un salto, llena de rabia y de odio.

-¡VOSOTROS A CALLAR! ¡HIJOS DE COLAGUSANO LA MADRE QUE OS TRAJO AL MUNDO ASQUEROSOS MORTIS! ¡HABEIS MATADO AL POBRE STEWIE! ¡ERA EL MEJOR HAMSTER DEL MUNDO! ¡PEDAZO DE INSENSIBLES CON PATAS! ¡CABEZAS DE TROL, BOCAS DE DEMENTOR! ¡LA CENA OS LA VAIS A METER POR DONDE OS QUEPA! ¡O MEJOR AUN! ¡SIN CENA! ¡Y VAIS A DORMIR EN EL BALCÓN! ¡O EN LA BAÑERA!

Mientras gritaba, sentían como si les hubiesen enviado un vociferador, aunque no se atrevieron a contestarle, Bellatrix observó el cuerpecito del animal, que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche, entonces vio con los ojos como platos como el roedor comenzó a moverse un poco.

-Esto... muggle-la llamó la mortifaga.

-¡ENCIMA NUNCA ME LLAMAIS POR MI NOMBRE!-se quejó la muggle-¡Me llamo Amy, pedazo de trols!

-Vale, pues Amy...-señaló la mesilla de noche, donde el hamster se volvía a mover.

-¡STEWIE!-gritó Amy sin creérselo-¡Estas vivo!

Cogió con profunda alegría a su hamster.

-Debió haberse quedado inconsciente-dijo ella muy feliz, luego se volvió hacia los mortífagos-esto... supongo que debería disculparme... Nah. ¿Cenamos? Tengo ganas de pillar una pizza.

Los magos observaron a la muggle con la mandíbula ligeramente desencajada mientras ella sacaba un móvil del bolsillo y hablaba con alguien pidiendo una pizza.

-Bueno, llega dentro de veinte minutos o el pedido nos sale gratis-informó colgando el aparato, después dejó a su hamster en la jaula y le puso comida.

-¿Que es una pizza?-preguntó Snape.

-¿No sabeis que es una pizza?-preguntó Amy con los ojos muy abiertos, ellos negaron con la cabeza-pues es una cosa muy rica que va a llegar dentro de veinte minutos. Mientras tendremos que matar el tiempo, literalmente hablando, que vosotros ois "matar" y la liais... ¡Lo tengo!

Fue a su habitación y encendió el ordenador, Voldemort ya lo conocía pero los otros dos mortífagos lo miraban como si fuese lo mas raro del mundo, ella se metió en una página llamada "Youtube" y tecleó "Yo soy cani" pinchó un video y de pronto apareció esto: watch?v=h6k5qbt72Os

-¿Pero que crucios es eso?-preguntó Bellatrix mientras el video comenzaba.

-Shh-la acalló la muggle.

Cuando terminaron el video, se lanzaron miradas de "¿Por que, Merlín?"

-¡Eh, eh, eh!-exclamó Amy emocionada-¡He tenido una idea!

-Oh no-murmuró Voldemort.

-¡Id al salón y esperadme allí! Y no intenteis nada raro, porque Canuto fue un perro policía-mintió descaradamente, pero surgió efecto, fueron allí resignados y medio asustados.

-A saber que planea ahora esta loca-dijo Bellatrix molesta, sentándose en el sofá.

-No hables de locas, Bella, podrías salir perdiendo-se burló Snape con su característico tono frío.

-¿Quien? ¿A la muggle?-preguntó Voldemort-no creo.

Esperaron un rato, cuando estaban cansados y a punto de hacer algo mas interesante, apareció la muggle en medio del salón con un vestido negro (a imitación de la túnica de los mortifagos) y la cara pintada "Voldy x Nagini 4Ever"

-Merlín y Morgana-murmuró Voldemort avergonzado-¡Que no me gusta Nagini!

-Es cierto... ahora estás con Bella-dijo ella-¡ahora atentos, que voy a actuar!

Se escuchó la música de "Yo soy cani" y la muggle comenzó a cantar:

Yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy. yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy.

Yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy, yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy.  
Yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy, yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy.  
Yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy. yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy.

Hola, soy Lord Voldemort el malote  
y aparte de ser Morti soy el serpiente al que tu quieres  
me gustan las escobah el párcel y los horrocrux  
y si me da la gana te cojo y te lanzo un Avada

si el Voldy te vacila tu te callas y lo asimilas  
soy el hombre-serpiente al que deseah, este cuerpo te chorreah  
y si quieres un consejo de tu "compi" el Voldy  
calzaló con chulería para ser un buen morti.

Yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy. yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy.  
Yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy, yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy.  
Yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy, yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy.  
Yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy. yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy.

Salazar es mi ídolo y me gustan las serpientes  
porque tienen mi nariz y como yo no se pueden poner pendientes  
¿puedes darme una "varita" o un "galeonito", surmortito?  
no me importa que no tengas, si no quieres te lo quito  
el Voldy con su arteh, no veas como lo parteh  
no me tires más de las narices, porque entonces te hago unas cicatrices  
y me despido saludando a los "compis" de mi bando  
al "Sev", al "Draki" a la "Bella" y a la "Nagi", os quiero

Yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy. yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy.  
Yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy, yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy.  
Yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy, yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy.  
Yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy. yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy.

Cuando terminó, los magos la miraba con una cara de WTF tan increible que no pudo resistirse a coger el móvil y hacerles otra foto.

Voldemort comenzó a darse cabezazos en la pared.

-No puede ser,... esto es peor que un crucio...

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Parece que vas a tener que pagar-comentó Severus con malicia-ha llegado antes de los veinte minutos.

-¿Que te apuestas a que no tengo que pagar?-le preguntó a Bella.

Esta la miró al tipo "no me importa", la muggle sonrió y llegó hasta la puerta, a fuera, el hombre la miró confundido.

-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz...-cantó la muggle, al terminar, le dijo al hombre, que estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta-¡Felicidades! Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños te dejo que me traigas la pizza gratis.

-Eh... que graciosa-sonrió falsamente el hombre-Haber si no me he confundido... Una pizza familiar de jamon y queso, y otra de barbacoa.

-Si, son 14,65. Por favor, aguarde hasta recibir el pedido.

-Oye, que yo tengo trabajo-dijo empezando a enfadarse-dame ya el dinero.

-Mmm... ¿Está contento con su trabajo? Porque le veo mal humorado...-dijo la chica psicoanalizándolo-quizá debería plantearse que es lo que quiere hacer realmente en la vida.

-Lo que quiero es que me des el dinero, si eres tan amable.

-¿Si? Yo quiero tener una piscina de chocolate-comentó como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¿¡Donde están tus padres, niña!-preguntó el repartidor, bastante cabreado.

-¡No tengo padres!-exclamó ella en tono dramático-fueron a por tabaco y aun no han vuelto, la cola debe ser larga porque llevan dos semanas comprando. Pero da igual, porque ahora tengo otros padres-se giró a la puerta del salón, que como esperaba, estaban asomados Voldemort, Severus y Bellatrix.

-¡Mi papi es el que no tiene nariz!-indicó.

El hombre se fijó en Voldemort y se quedó con los ojos como platos.

-A mi padre no le gusta que la gente me lleve la contraria-dejó caer "casualmente"

-¡Que no soy tu padre!

-Si lo es, pero esta mal de la cabeza-le dijo al hombre con una sonrisa de lunática.

-Eh... mira, te doy la pizza y aqui no pasa nada ¿vale?-preguntó muy nervioso lanzando miradas miedosas a Voldemort.

-Vale-sonrió con un tono muy alegre-hasta luego.

El hombre salió corriendo después de darle las pizzas a la pequeña lunática, Amy cerró la puerta y fue al salón muy contenta.

-¡Severus, Bella! ¡Me debeis diez galeones!-exclamó muy contenta, poniendo las pizzas encima de la mesa.

-Ya estamos...-murmuró Voldemort mientras recordaba el partido de quidditch.

-¡Yo no he apostado nada!-espetó Bellatrix.

-¡Ni yo!-resopló indignado el profesor de pociones.

-Bueno, pues diez euros.

-¡No te debo nada!-gritó Bellatrix

* * *

**Amy: ¡Me debeis diez euros/galeones!**

**Bellatrix: ¡Por ultima vez! ¡No te debo nada!**

**Amy: Pues si esa es la última...**

**Severus: ¡Que te calles!**

**Amy: ¿A que te lavo el pelo?**

**Severus: *Tic descontrolado en el ojo***

**Voldemort: ¿Podeis dejar ya de discutir? ¡Tengo hambre!**

**Amy: No metas tus narices donde no te llaman *Trol face***

**Voldemort: ¿¡OTRO CHISTECITO! ¿¡PERO ES QUE NO SABES HACER OTRA COSA NADA MAS QUE TORTURARNOS!**

**Amy: Si el Voldy te vacilah, tu te callah y lo asimilah...**

**Voldemort: *Tic en el ojo de serpiente emporrada***


	16. Capitulo 16: Pizzas picantes

-Bueno, hay que poner la mesa-dijo la muggle-los cuchillos los traigo yo que no me fio ni un pelo de Voldy.

-Grrr...-gruñó Voldemort.

-Venga, que no soy ningún elfo doméstico- la siguieron muy a su pesar y cada uno llevó algo, los vasos, las bebidas, las sevilletas,... al final Snape llevó el cuchillo porque no se fiaba nada de la muggle.

Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta, la muggle comenzó a cortar la pizza de jamon y queso en porciones, al principio los mortífagos comieron con desconfianza, pero terminó gustándoles y se la terminaron rápidamente.

-¡Bella, me has quitado mi trozo!-se quejó Amy.

-_Era _tu trozo-puntualizó y le pegó un mordisco con satisfacción.

-Valla, Voldy, tus mortis imitan todo lo que tu-comentó Amy-bueno, ha llegado el momento de la pizza de barbacoa, pero tengo que advertiros de que la he pedido ligeramente especial-puso una sonrisa malévola-he pedido que le pongan por debajo del queso, salsa super picante, la he probado y advierto que se me fundieron los empastes, para que no sepamos que trozos pican, y cuales no. ¿Os apuntais? ¿O sois unos gallinas?

-¡Te vas a enterar, muggle!-replicó Voldemort-¡yo no le tengo miedo a nada!

-Excepto a la muerte...-murmuró ella-está bien, cogeremos los trozos todos a la vez. Uno,... dos,... nueve y tres cuartos... ¡Ya!

Los cuatro cogieron una porción de pizza y la mordieron impasibles por fuera, pero con cierto miedo por dentro, pero todos los trozos estaban bien, cuando terminaron con el primero, mientras se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, cogieron otro trozo, al principio estaba bien, pero después, Amy sintió como si tuviese un incendio en su boca.

"Mierda" pensó, trató de parecer normal (dentro de lo que cabía), pero empezó a entornar los ojos y a masticar mas despacio mientras ponía una mueca y fruncía los labios.

-¿Te ha tocado a tí el picante, muggle?-preguntó Voldemort con malicia.  
-A mi NOOOOOOOOOO-respondió con un tono de voz muy agudo.

Volvió a poner una mueca involuntariamente mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas (NA: Imaginaos como picaba aquello) y se convulsionaba ligeramente, mientras reprimía las ganas de escupir aquello y vaciar una piscina.

-¿Que te pasa?-preguntó Snape con una media sonrisa malvada.  
-Es que... me acordao de una cosa... y ma dao... ma dao sentimiento...-empezó con una mano en la boca, y un tono un poco mas agudo, mientras le ardía la lengua y seguía llorando, para hablar no movía mucho la lengua-yo me acuedo que cuaddo era pequeña,... mi madre me regaló un poniii... y se me ha muerto el poni hace poco ¡Y no lo supero! ¡No lo supero!

-Ya, ya...-dijo Bellatrix dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda con una cara de WTF.

-Bueno, a por el siguiente trozo-decidió Voldemort.

Los cuatro volvieron a mirarse desafiantes mientras cogían otro trozo al mismo tiempo, en ese momento, Snape empezó a hacer unas muecas y le lloraban los ojos.

-¡Te ha tocado!-exclamó Bellatrix con mucha alegría.

-No-mintió descaradamente, Bellatrix, Voldemort y Amy comtemplaron al sudoroso Snape durante unos segundos antes de que este desistiera-¡AGUA!

Amy reaccionó rápidamente, cogió su vaso y se lo tiró a la cara.

-¡Ya está!-exclamó muy contenta, luego al ver su cara-Aahh... te referías a beberte el agua...

-¡SI!-gritó llevandose una mano a la garganta.

-¡Aqui tienes!-exclamó mientras llenaba su vaso de agua con mucha parsimonia y una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Date prisa, por Merlín! ¡Esto es como tener un dragón en tu boca!

-¿Cuando has tenido un dragón en la boca?-preguntó Amy con inocencia.

-¡Dame el agua o...!

-¿O que? ¿vas a quitarle puntos a mi casa?-preguntó burlona.

-¡AGUA!

-Vale, toma-le entregó el vaso y este se dio prisa en vaciarlo-madre mia, que ansia tenemos.

-¿Sabes? Me estas empezando a caer bien-comentó Bellatrix con malicia.

-¡Gracias mami!-exclamó con emoción abrazándola.

-Retiro lo dicho-gruñó mientras trataba de sacársela de encima.

Mas tarde, una vez terminada la pizza (y que a Bellatrix le tocasen dos trozos de pizza picante), y estuvo la mesa limpia, se fueron a la habitación de Amy, habían traido el sofá donde dormiría Bellatrix, que no le había echo mucha gracia.

-Eh, si Stewie ha sobrevivido... ¿eso quiere decir que tiene horrocruxes como Voldy?

-¡Shh!-la acalló el serpiente-¡Eso era un secreto!

-Ups-dijo sin importarle-que lástima.

-¿Horrocruxes, mi señor?-preguntó Snape.

-Si, son siete-respondió la muggle muy contenta y empezó a saltar encima de la cama mientras cantaba-el anillo, el diario, la diadema, la copa, Nagini y...

-¡Cállate!-cortó Voldemort, sin saber que lo que venía a continuación le resultaría muy útil.

-Como quieras-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y como va la reparación de varitas?-preguntó Bellatrix.

-Mal, lo máximo que ha echo esa muggle es darle porrazos-respondió Voldemort de mala gana.

-Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh...-empezó Amy con emoción-¿sabeis que podemos hacer?

-Miedo me da-murmuró Snape.

-¡FIESTA DE PIJAMAS MORTI!-gritó saltando en la cama-¡WIIIIII!

-Ni se te ocurra-cortó Voldemort.

-Eso es cosa de chicas... Bellatrix...-sonrió Snape con malicia.

-Ni en sueños gruñó la mortífaga.

-¡Bien!-exclamó sin hacer ni caso de sus protestas-¡Lo primero es ponerse el pijama! ¡Voy a por los vuestros! Y no mireis cuando valla a cambiarme en el baño ¿vale?-preguntó pícaramente.

Por la expresión de los mortífagos, no iban a hacerlo ni en un millón de años, Amy cogió su pijama y salió de la habitación dando saltitos.

Al rato volvió con su pijama de verano puesto, que consistía en unos pantalones cortos de color amarillo claro y una camiseta larga por encima atada al cuello.

-¿A que voy mona?-preguntó dando una vuelta-si, si, ya se: I´m sexy and I know it-comenzó a cantar, Voldemort la ignoró, puesto que estaba acostumbrado, pero los mortífagos se miraron con cara de WTF-Y los vuestros.

Se los lanzó a cada uno el suyo, Snape tenía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta marrón, el de Voldemort era negro entero y el de Bella era un camisón de su madre negro.

-¡Ale!-exclamó Amy muy contenta-teneis que cambiaros, uno aquí, otro en la habitación de mis padres y otro en el baño.

-No quiero ponerme ropa muggle-se quejó Bellatrix cogiendo el camisón con dos dedos, como si estuviera apestado.

-Pues duerme con tu ropa y no te cambies, tu misma-le dijo la muggle sin cambiar su expresión.

Bellatrix gruñó.


	17. Capitulo 17: Sesión de maquillaje

Un rato mas tarde, todos estaban de nuevo en la habitación con el pijama puesto, a Snape no le hacía gracia aquella situación, pero se compensó mirando a Bellatrix, que tenía unas ganas terribles de matar a la muggle por el camisón rosa de corazoncitos rojos, no podía evitar una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-gritó la muggle tapándose la cara con una carpeta del escritorio-¡Snape ha sonreido! ¡Vamos a morir todos!

Los tres miraron a la muggle con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a...-la muggle lo pensó un momento y sonrió con malicia-¡lo tengo! ¡Voy a contaros un chiste!

-Por favor, que alguien me lance un crucio-dijo Voldemort.

-Esto es un hombre que se sienta encima de un hacha... ¿os ha echo gracia?

-Ninguna-respondieron a destiempo.

-Pues el se partió el culo-respondió-¿lo coges?-Los mortífagos continuaron en silencio-ah, claro, como sois tan mayores no entendeis... partirse el culo es sinónimo de reirse mucho.

-No somos viejos-gruñó Voldemort.

-Nooo... que va-murmuró ella mirando hacia otro lado-pero no te deprimas por ello, si ser viejo no está tan mal... mira a Dumbledore.

Voldemort gruñó de tal forma que Canuto se levantó, lo miró y gruñó tambien.

-Vale, a lo mejor el no es el mejor ejemplo... ¿Que me dices de Gandalf? El tambien es muy famoso y es un ancianito.

-¿Quien crucios es Gandalf?-preguntó Bellatrix.

-Mira, déjalo-desistió la chica-tu tienes seguidores mortis, y yo tengo en twitter. Todos contentos.

-¿Que es Twitter?-preguntó Snape.

-Una cosa a la que está obsesionada la muggle-respondió el mago tenebroso.

-Vale, cambio de planes... ¡Ahora vuelvo! Y no estoy obsesionada.

Los mortífagos se miraron confusos mientras la muggle iba a Merlín sabe donde.

-¿A donde creeis que irá?-preguntó Snape cuando la muggle abandonó la sala.

-A por algún arma de tortura, seguro-respondió Voldemort con amargura.

Esperaron en silencio a ver que se le ocurría a la muggle, esta llegó al poco con una bolsa de aseo de color fucsia con gatitos y saltó encima de la cama.

-¡Sesión de maquillaje!-exclamó muy feliz.

-¡NO!-gritaron a la vez los mortis.

-¡Aleja eso ahora mismo!-exigió Voldemort.

-¡Tu cállate!-gritó la muggle señalándolo muy seria-¡Mira que matar a Cedric Diggory para que brille! (NA: Sin ofender a las fans de Crepúsculo)

-¿Que?-preguntó el hombre sin nariz bastante confundido.

-¡Eso! ¡Tu encima hazte el loco!-siguió ella, después de un rato callados...-Snapy...

-No me llames así NUNCA-exigió el mortífago.

-Vale. Sevy...

Bellatrix se rió sin ningún disimulo.

-¡Que te calles!

La muggle lo ignoró.

-Severusín... ¿sujetas a Bella mientras la pinto?

-¡Ni se te ocurra Snape!-gritó Bellatrix que había dejado de reirse de golpe.

-Mmm... me parece que seré educado, ya que esta es su casa.

-Mira, Voly-Poo, deberías aprender de él-señaló ella-aunque no creo que sea por amabilidad.

-Es que no lo es, muggle-respondió Voldemort.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES!-gritó la mortífaga, se dieron cuenta de que Snape la había inmovilizado y ella no se podía soltar-¡Mi señor...!

-Voldy-Poo no puede salvarte ahora-dijo la muggle con una voz psicopata, después se puso a su lado y comenzó a sacar el maquillaje-¡ahora vamos a ponerte guapa! ¿vale?

Un rato mas tarde, cuando Bellatrix pudo soltarse, estaba con los labios de un color muy rojo, la sombra de ojos de color dorada (en representación a Gryffindor, por supuesto), una raya de ojos muy larga, un rayo en la frente (a lo Harry Potter) y una frase pintada que ponía "Keep Clam and Hug Voldie" (NA: Por lo de la última película, claro que ellos no tienen ni idea de que ocurrió).

-Grr...-gruñó furiosa-¿que me has echo!

-Aqui tienes-por toda respuesta la muggle le alcanzó el espejo de su escritorio-¡TE MATO MUGGLE!

La chica fue a esconderse rápidamente detrás de Voldemort.

-¡Protégeme, papi!-gritó la chica.

-A mi no me metas en tus líos, muggle-respondió sin emoción en la voz y disimulando la risa del nuevo aspecto de Bellatrix.

-¡Tito Snape!-gritó entonces escondiendose detrás del mortífago.

-¡Os mataré a los dos!-gritó Bellatrix como una loca.

-¡Y un jamón!-gritó a su vez la muggle-¡Canuto, a ella!

El perro negro, obediente, se arrojó encima de la mujer y la inmovilizó bajo su peso.

-Buen chico-sonrió la muggle acariciando a su perro con una gran sonrisa-Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado con el maquillaje, toca...


	18. Capitulo 18: Pregunta o prenda

El perro negro, obediente, se arrojó encima de la mujer y la inmovilizó bajo su peso.

-Buen chico-sonrió la muggle acariciando a su perro con una gran sonrisa-Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado con el maquillaje, toca...-miró a los mortífagos que la miraban esperando su destino, con pinta resignada, decidió aumentar la presión-mmm... vamos a ver, dijo un ciego... ¿lo habeis cogido? el ciego no puede ver... ja, ja, ja,... es malo, lo se...

-¿Vas a decirnos ya que tienes planeado?-preguntó Voldemort con preocupación.

-Vaya, vaya, Voldy. Parece que le estas sacando el gusto a esto de una fiesta de pijamas morti-sonrió ella maliciosamente-¡vale! Juguemos a pregunta o prenda.

-¿Que crucios es eso?-preguntó Snape.

-Pues es un juego muy divertido, donde yo pregunto a uno de vosotros algo y vosotros teneis que elegir entre responder la verdad y solo la verdad, o ser retados por mi a algo.

-Merlín, ¿que hemos echo para merecer esto?-preguntó Voldemort.

-Pues... matar, torturar, robar,... ¿quieres que siga?-preguntó ella-matar a un tio buenísimo para transformarlo en Mister Brillantina (NA: No quiero ofender a las fans de Crepusculo), intentar matar a un bebé... Ahora que hemos sacado ese tema...

-¡Cállate!-ordenó Voldemort furioso.

-Mmm... yo creo que no-sonrió malignamente-Voldie, voy a hacerte una pregunta ¿Por que no tienes una cicatriz tan genial como la de Harry?  
-¡Cállate!-repitió aun mas enfadado.

-Bueno, en ese caso escoges prenda. Te reto a... chillar por la ventana la siguiente frase "¡Esto, es ESPAÑAAAAAAAA! ¡CAMPEONES!" (NA: Homenaje a los ganadores de la copa :D)

-¿Y esa tontería por que?-preguntó Voldemort.

-¿¡TONTERÍA! ¡SACA TU CABEZA DE REPTIL POR LA VENTANA Y HAZLO!-exigió y luego con voz dulce añadió-por favor.

Voldemort la miró con una ceja (inexistente) levantada, pero al ver que la muggle se le acercaba con una cosa que había llamado lapiz de labios para pintarle en la cara, sacó la cabeza por la ventana y dijo en voz baja y con desgana.

-Esto es España. Campeones.

-¡Grita!-exigió la muggle-o te escribo en la nuca que quieres a Potter y Dumby.

-No serás capaz-dijo volviendose intentando no parecer alarmado.

-De eso y mas.

-No puedes hacerlo, no te dejaré.

-Ya te dormirás, ya-amenazó.

Voldemort la miró un momento con fastidio y sacó la cabeza por la ventana.

-¡Esto es España! ¡Campeones!-esta vez se le oyó bastante, aunque no con la emoción deseada, aunque la muggle se lo dio por válido.

-Vale, ahora le toca a Severusiiin-rió Amy-¿Pregunta o prenda?

-¿Es necesario...?

-Pregunta o prenda, pregunta o prenda, pregunta o prenda...-canturreó la muggle.

-Arg... Pregunta-decidió con mala gana.

-¿Mi Freddie es tan guapo en la realidad como creo?-preguntó con una cara que les recordó a Bellatrix.

-Eh... No me siento cómodo respondiendo a eso.

-Andaaaaaaaa-pidió con ojitos de cachorro.

-Eh... otra pregunta.

-¿Te lavas el pelo?

-¡QUE SI!-gritó muy enfadado-¡que obsesión!

-¿Con que champú?-preguntó ella interesada-porque no esta haciendo un buen trabajo... ¿quieres que te deje el mio? Es Pantene Pro-V, te deja el pelo perfecto-dijo pasandose una mano por el suyo-creo que a Bella tampoco le haría mal... Voldy, te ofrecería, pero no han sacado ninguna línea para calvos.

-Grr...-gruñó el hombre desnarizado.

-¡Pregunta para Bella!

-No me llames así.

-Di la verdad ¿Te gusta Voldy?

Bellatrix la miró con un odio tan intenso, que incluso sintió un picor en la nuca.

Después de varias preguntas incomodas, los mortis querían dormir, excepto...

-¡Que no duermo contigo!-se negó Snape.

-¡Pues duerme con Bella!-repuso ella como si le hubiera dado un ataque de celos-¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Es por su pelo tan enredado, verdad? ¿O es que te has enamorado por su maquillaje?

-¿No tienes otro sofá?-preguntó el profesor de pociones intentando mantener la calma (NA: Ya sabes, Sevy... Keep Calm and Hug Voldy) (NS: No tiene gracia) (NA: Eh! ¿como es que tienes tu propias notas) (NS: Porque si)

-Mmmm... si, pero es que quiero que duermas conmigo, Tito Sevy-dijo poniendo una voz infantil.

-¡NO!-espetó.

-¡Pues te traes tu el sillón!-gritó enfadada-¡yo que te iba a perd...-se calló a tiempo-vete!

Snape trajo el sillón mucho mas aliviado, la muggle se metió en su cama y apagó la luz, los mortifagos respiraron aliviados, cuando ya empezaron a dormirse...

-Bella...-llamó Amy.

-¿Que quieres, muggle?

-¿Has oido eso?

-¿El que?-preguntó la mortifaga.

-Mmm... nada, ya ha parado.

El silencio volvió a la sala, cuando iban a cerrar los ojos...

-Tito Sevy...

-¿Que, muggle?

-¿Por que odiabas al genialisimo James Potter?-preguntó con inocencia.

-Grr... Cállate antes de que decida matarte-le recomendó con odio.

-Vale.

Siguieron en silencio hasta que...

-Bella...

-¿Que demonios quieres?

-¿Por que no tienes un cabello tan bonito como el de Molly Weasley?-preguntó aguantandose la risa.

-¡QUE TE CALLES! ¡YO SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE ESA SEÑORA REGORDETA!

-¡OYE!-se quejó Amy-¡Cuidadito con lo que dices de mi suegra!

-¿Tu suegra?-preguntó Voldemort confundido.

-¡Si! ¿Que pasa? Me voy a casar con mi Freddie-respondió muy digna.

-Mejor cállate y duerme de una maldita vez, muggle repelente y mugrienta.

-Yo tambien te quiero, papi-respondió inocentemente.

Casi se habían dormido todos.

-¡Eh! ¿Habeis oido eso?-preguntó de golpe Amy.

-¿El que?-preguntó una soñolienta Bellatrix.

-Es igual, ya ha parado.

Un momento mas tarde...

-¡Eh! ¿Habeis oido eso?-preguntó Amy aguantando la risa.

-¿El que?-preguntó Voldemort cansado.

-Es igual, ya ha parado.

Después...

-¡Eh! ¿Habeis...?

-¡COMO VUELVAS A DECIRLO, TE ARRANCARÉ LA LENGUA!-amenazó Snape.

-Como estamos...-murmuró antes de quedarse en silencio.

Mas tarde, cuando ya estaban durmiendo, Amy se levantó y sacó una pequeña mochilita de debajo de su cama.

-It´s Troll Time-murmuró malignamente antes de empezar su "obra de arte"


	19. Capitulo19:Tabla del buen comportamiento

-It´s Troll Time-murmuró malignamente antes de empezar su "obra de arte"

Al primero que tenía mas cerca, era a Snape, pensó que los alumnos de Gryffindor y los Merodeadores estarían muy orgullosos de ella, cogió de la mochila un champú de cerezas y comenzó a enjabonar el pelo, después de dejarle el pelo prácticamente blanco, pasó a coger el rotulador permanente, aun a riesgo de repetirse, le dibujó las gafas de Harry Potter, después cogió unos rotuladores rojo y amarillo y comenzó a pintar "Amo a Gryffindor" "100 puntos para tu casa si me das una patada" "I´m sexy and i know it" una vez dada por buena su obra, pasó a la siguiente mortífaga, que estaba tapada para tapar su camisón.

Amy cogió la mochila y sacó dos pintauñas (rojo y dorado, por supuesto) y comenzó a pintarle las uñas con cuidado de que no despertase, después sacó un par de lacitos rosas y se los colocó en el pelo mientras se aguantaba la risa, después volvió a pintarle los rabios de un color muy rojo (ya que se había quitado las pintadas anteriores) y le escribió en la frente "Bella x Voldy" cogió su brazo y le puso "Bella to Loca" y después le dibujó una carita sonriente junto a la Marca Tenebrosa, para finalizar con ella, cogió unas extensiones de pelo de color rosa y se las colocó con mucho cuidado de no despertarla.

Por último, se dirigió al colchón donde dormía el Lord Oscuro, sacó de su mochila el rotulador y comenzó a escribirle en la frente "Bésame, Bellatrix" "Mi nariz es un horrocrux xD" después sacó una peluca de color rubia muy larga que parecía Shakira y se la colocó mientras se mordía la lengua con fuerza para no soltar una gran carcajada, luego sacó el rímel y con mucho cuidado y dificultad (por los ojos cerrados) pudo completar el maquillaje de Voldy después de añadirle un pintalabios de color rosa. Terminó su obra poniendole en el brazo "Yo soy Voldy. Voldy, Voldy Voldy" y en el otro "Bella te amooo".

Después de admirar un rato sus tres obras de arte y de sacarles una foto con el móvil a cada uno, se acostó en su cama con una gran sonrisa. Se le acababa de ocurrir lo que podrían hacer el día siguiente... si sobrevivía.

Snape estaba soñando tranquilamente con que estaba en su aula de pociones y quitaba muchísimos puntos a Gryffindor, estaba a punto de poner un enorme cero a Potter cuando de pronto...

-¡AAAAAAAARRIBA! ¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA, OH, OH, OH...!-Cantó la muggle con el megáfono.

-¿Que haces?-preguntó Snape con cansancio-¿estas loca?

-¿Que vamos a la que?-preguntó Voldemort con voz soñolienta.

-¡A la playa!-siguió diciendo por el megáfono, Bellatrix y Snape, que no habían visto nunca uno lo miraban con curiosidad y odio a la vez-Estoy harta de que fardeis de ser tan oscuros y tener la piel mas blanca que mi examen de matemáticas... ¡Nos vamos a la playa!

-¿Otra vez con el "megátono", muggle?-preguntó Voldemort.

-Entonces no es una pesadilla-se lamentó Bellatrix-sigo viviendo aquí.

-Si, bueno, voy a por el desayuno, cuando vuelva teneis que estar despiertos ¿vale?-preguntó preparada para salir huyendo de la escena del crimen mientras trataba aguantar la risa no sin mucho esfuerzo.

Snape fue el primero en levantarse, Bellatrix lo miró y empezó a reirse como una loca, Voldemort miró y tambien empezó a reirse, Bellatrix se levantó entre carcajadas y le pegó una patada.

-¿Que haces, idiota?-preguntó Snape dolorido.

-¡100 puntos para mi casa!-rio Bellatrix.

"Ahora si que ha perdido el juicio del todo" pensó Snape, entonces reparó en las pintas de Bellatrix y comenzó a reirse como un loco (NA: AHHHHH! SNAPE SE ESTA RIENDO! RÁPIDO! HUYAMOS!).

-¿Que te pasa, Snape?-preguntó Bellatrix molesta.

-Creo... creo que deberías mirarte al espejo-dijo sujetándose la barriga y riendo de nuevo.

Bellatrix cogió el espejo con curiosidad y entonces vio lo que había pasado.

El grito se escuchó en toda la casa.

-¡TE MATO MUGGLE!-gritó la mortífaga.  
-Calma Bella-se burló Severus-¿no querrás despertar a tu marido?-preguntó señalando su frente.

-Grrr...-gruñó realmente enfurecida, luego puso una sonrisa burlona-yo de ti no me reiría tanto, Snape.

Le pasó el espejo y el mortífago se puso rojo de pura rabia.

-¡YO LA DESCUARTIZO!-gritó con ira.

-¿Quereis callaros los dos?-preguntó Voldemort levantándose para mirarlos mal.

Entonces los mortífagos repararon en el nuevo "look" de su señor, ambos enmudecieron en vez de reirse y bajaron la mirada.

-Mi... mi señor...-balbuceó Bellatrix.

Snape le pasó el espejo y el grito de Voldemort se escuchó no solo en toda la casa, sino fuera de ella, Canuto aulló al compás.

-¡SE VA A ENTERAR ESA MUGGLE! ¡LO QUE ME HA ECHO! ¡ESTA VEZ LA VOY A DAR DE CENA A NAGINI!

-Buenos días...-empezó Amy trayendo una bolsa de plástico-¿Como habeis dorm...?

-¡TU!-gritaron a la vez señalándola con odio.

-¿¡Pero que os ha pasado!-preguntó como si no tuviese nada que ver luego comenzó a reirse-¡estais muy guapos! JA JA JA JA JA...

-¡No tiene gracia, muggle!-gritó Voldemort iracundo-¿¡Que demonios nos has echo!

-¿Yo?-preguntó inocentemente-yo no os he echo nada... ¡Eh! ¿Y si alguien mas de vuestro mundo hubiese aparecido y os hubiese echo esto?

-¿Que te crees, niña muggle?-preguntó Bellatrix acercándose mucho a ella con furia-¿Crees que nací ayer?

-No con esas arrugas-respondió señalándole la frente.

Bellatrix enmudeció y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¡Yo no tengo arrugas!-gritó.

-Si te echases crema, no-argumentó la chica.

Un rato mas tarde, los cuatro desayunaban, tres de ellos estaban que echaban chispas ademas de estar rojos (mas por haber tenido que restregarse durante quince minutos para hacer desaparecer sus pintadas) y la chica que vestía de colores con una radiante sonrisa, desayunaban unas crepes que la muggle había echo aquella misma mañana.

-Esta nos la pagas-amenazó Severus.

-No, tu me debes diez euros desde ayer-puntualizó ella.

-¿¡Aun con esas!-preguntó iracundo.

-Que mal caracter teneis-observó ella-por eso he echo...esto-sacó de debajo de la mesa una tabla que ponía "Tabla del buen comportamiento" y habían tres apartados donde ponía "Papi Voldy" "Mami Bella" y "Tito Sevy"-cuando hagais algo bien, ganareis una estrella, cuando la cageis, perderéis una-explicó con una sonrisa radiante-algo así como los puntos de las casas.

-Que alguien me lance un crucio-pidió Snape.

-¡Yo!-se ofreció Bella.

-No tienes varita-recordó Amy.

-Pues arreglala-dijo Bellatrix.

-Dí las palabras mágicas.

-¡Crucio!

-No, es "por favor"-corrigió Amy-vas a perder una estrella.


	20. Chapter 20: En casa de la abu Part1

Amy terminó el desayuno antes que los mortis y colgó la tabla en la nevera con unos imanes, después fue a preparar lo esencial para irse a la playa, que consistía en:

-Bañadores sexys para los mortis.

-Crema protectora.

-Gafas de sol.

-Cámara de fotos sumergible.

-Dinero.

-Toallas (entre las que incluyó una de My Little Pony, que por supuesto sería para Bella)

-Gafas de buceo.

-Móvil.

-Sombrilla (esto iba fuera de la mochila, obviamente) de colores variados o "Tutifrutti" como decía ella.

Cuando creyó que ya estaba todo, cerró la mochila y la dejó encima de su cama, se puso su biquini de colorines debajo de la ropa y después fue a la sala de estar y le echo la comida al hámster Stewie, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número.

-Hola, abuela-saludó cuando la otra persona descolgó el aparato-si soy tu nieta... No Mary; Amy-corrigió a la anciana-si, esa. Me preguntaba si me podrías cuidar de mi perro y mi hámster... es que me voy a la playa con unos amigos... ¿que? No, abuela, no hace falta que... bueno si quieres... vale, dentro de un rato estaremos allí. Besos.

Colgó el móvil satisfecha, los mortis llegaron en ese mismo instante.

-Oye muggle...-dijo Voldito.

-A mi habitación, chicos-ordenó señalando la dirección-tengo que daros una cosa.

-¿El que?-preguntó Bellatrix con desconfianza.

-Lo que os teneis que poner para ir a la playa, por supuesto-respondió ella sin darle importancia.

-Ah, que no era una broma-dijo Snape.

-No, los bañadores eran de unos primos mios que deduzco que tendrán mas o menos vuestra talla-contestó la muggle-venga, que tenemos que pasar por un sitio y no podemos ir hasta que no os los pongais.

Después de una discusión donde los mortis se negaban en rotundo (o en redondo, no me acuerdo bien) a ir a la playa, y la muggle amenazó por contarles a todo el mundo mágico lo que había pasado aquella noche (con fotos incluidas), los mortis fueron a la habitación echando chispas.

-Será una broma-espetó Snape sosteniendo el bañador que la muggle le había dado, Amy reprimió una carcajada y negó con la cabeza-Odio esto-gruñó el hombre.

Amy se rio y miró otra vez el bañador; era un bañador tipo slip de color negro.

-¡Te va a quedar muy sexy!-exclamó entre carcajadas-jajaja...

-¡No voy a ponerme esto!-espetó Bellatrix señalando su biquini rosa sin tirantes y en la parte trasera del biquini ponía "sexy" en letras negras.

-Pues no hay otro-dio Amy maliciosamente-anímate; a lo mejor consigues ligar.

-Gr...

-¿Por qué a mi?-preguntó Voldemort desesperado mientras miraba su bañador, que era como el de Snape pero en color verde oscuro.

-Por serpiente-respondió ella con una sonrisa malvada-bueno, ya sabeis donde podeis cambiaros, y daros prisa, que luego no encontramos sitio.

Salió de allí riendose mientras Voldemort se cambiaba en su habitación, "Bella To Loca" se cambiaba en el baño y Snape en la habitación de sus padres, después de un rato salieron con una mirada asesina, Amy, sin hacerles caso, le puso un arnés a su perro y lo ató a la correa.

-¡Eh, Voldito, pilla la mochila!-exclamó la muggle lanzándole la mochila a la cabeza.

Voldemort fue impactado por la mochila y se tambaleó, después observó a la muggle con odio mientras cogía la jaula de Stewie y abrió la puerta.

-Tu, Sevy, lleva la sombrilla. Bueno, no os separeis que al final la liamos... Voldy, cuentales lo que ocurrió la vez que intentaste escapar-añadió con una sonrisa maligna, los mortis miraron a su lider con extrañeza.

-Sin comentarios-respondió rojo de rabia.

Al rato llegaron a una casa pequeñita que estaba a pie de calle y parecía un poco pintoresca.

-Eh... esto no es una playa-dijo Snape.

-¡Muy bien, Sevy!-exclamó la muggle orgullosa-diez puntos para Slytherin-Snape gruñó-es la casa de mi abuela, voy a dejar a Canuto y a Stewie con mi abu y nos van a llevar ellos en coche.

Voldemort comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la pared.

-Mas... como... tu... no...-decía.

Amy llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó una voz.

-Yo-respondió Amy.

-Ah, nena, pues si eres tu me quedo mucho mas tranquila-repuso la voz de dentro con ironía.

De la puerta salió una mujer de pelo cano.

-¡Abu!-gritó la chica abrazándola con fuerza.

-Eh... Mary-saludó la anciana.

Amy se separó con extrañeza.

-No, abuela, soy Amy-corrigió otra vez-mira, ellos son mis amigos; Bellatrix, Severus y ese que se esta pegando cabezazos es Voldemort.

-¡Hay que ver que mayorcitos están!-exclamó pellizcando la mejilla a Snape-bueno cielos, pasad a dentro a dejar a los animales y comed algo, unas galletitas, un bizcocho...

-Que no, abuela, que llevo dinero para comer allí...-se negó la nieta.

-¡Que no, hombre, que no!-exclamó la anciana-¡he dicho que comeis aqui con la abuela! me ha sobrado pollo, iba a llevartelo para que no comieses comida basura...

-Que como bien, abuela-le aseguró la peli miel.

-Pues estás muy delgada-observó la mujer de pelo cano-venga, pasad.


	21. Chapter 21: En casa de la abu Part2

La abuela de Amy los condujo dentro de la casa, los sentó en la mesa redonda de la cocina de color amarillo claro, donde olía a galletitas recién echas, en efecto,...

-Después del pollo, podeis comer esas galletitas que he echo esta mañana.

-¡Bien!-exclamó la muggle realmente feliz.

-Acabate el pollo-ordenó su abuela.

-No quiero mas-dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-Pues no hay galletas-respondió su abuela.

Los mortis se rieron, la abuela les estaba callendo bien (si dejaban de lado los comentarios de "Con el pelo tan largo pareces una chica" a Snape "Peinate, jovencita" a Bellatrix y "Madre mía, que pálido estas... ¿que te ha pasado en la cara?" a Voldito que se quedó enfurruñado, mas aun cuando Amy respondió "Es que tuvo un accidente"

Amy siguió comiéndose el pollo entre refunfullos.

-¿Que dices, jovencita?-preguntó la mujer.

-Que... te quiero mucho, abu.

La abuela sonrió con ternura y le agarró el brazo, Amy puso una cara de terror a sabiendas de lo que venía:

-Ay... mi... nietecita-dijo mientras le daba "suaves" puñetazos en el brazo.

-¡Auch!-exclamó y se frotó el brazo dolorido-abu, que tienes mucha fuerza.

-Lo siento cariño, ahora comete el pollo-se volvió hacia los mortis, que miraban a aquella mujer como si fuese lo mas grande-¿ queréis galletitas de la abuela, niños?

(Bueno, lo de "niños" era obvio que solo lo decía por quedar bien), Voldito y Snape asintieron y comenzaron a comerse las galletitas de chocolate, Bellatrix hizo un gesto traducido como "paso"

-¿Tu no quieres galletas?-preguntó la abuela.

-No.

-Venga, come, que estas muy delgada-insistió la mujer cogiendo unas galletas.

-Insisto, deben estar muy ricas, pero no quiero-se negó, era amable porque le había dado puñetazos a Amy, pero nada mas.

-Bellatrix, no le lleves la contraria...-empezó Amy, pero no le dio tiempo a seguir.

-¡Señora! ¡Deje de meterme galletas en la boca!-se quejó Bellatrix escupiéndolas en la servilleta.

-¡Abuela!-riñó Amy-¿que te dije de meterles galletas en la boca a presión a mis amigos?

-Si, nena, pero ¿has visto que delgada está? Esta muchacha no come-debatió la abuela.

-Mi abuela tiene la obsesión de que todo el mundo esta delgado-explicó May a sus amigos-y tiene una técnica de lucha; te sujeta el brazo para que no te escapes y después te pega puñetazos que no lo parecen, pero duelen.

-Mi nietecita Mary, que tiene mucha imaginación-sonrió la abuela.

-¡Habeis corrompido a mi abuela!-se escandalizó la chica-¡ahora ella tampoco recuerda mi nombre!

-Que graciosa-sonrió la abuela con dulcura-voy a buscar las llaves del coche y os llevo a la playa. Mientras comed.

La abuela fue a buscar las llaves mientras su nieta combatía contra Voldemort y Snape por conseguir galletas de la bandeja, ellos le daban cachetadas en la mano para que no agarrase las galletas, Amy cogió la cuchara y la utilizó de catapulta para los mendrugos de pan, que impactaron en las caras de los mortifagos, dejandole el paso libre a su premio; las deliciosas galletitas con chocolate de su abuela.

-¡Trae aqui mis galletas, asquerosa muggle!-ordenó Voldemort.

-¡Di que si!-exclamó ella burlona mientras se comía otra-¡Echale narices, Voldy!

A Voldemort le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo de serpiente emporrada mientras Amy se atragantaba por la risa, Snape se aguantaba la suya mientras trataba de aparentar que no hacía gracia.

-¿¡OTRA VEZ! ¡PERO ES QUE NO SABES HACER OTRA COSA NADA MAS QUE...!

-¿...Tocarte las narices?-preguntó con "inocencia"

Voldemort apretó los puños y la miró con ganas de cargarsela allí mismo mientras se ponía rojo de rabia, Amy no podía aguantar la risa y terminó por el suelo sujetándole la barriga.

-¡Zas, en toda la boca!-exclamó entre carcajadas.

La abuela llegó y no se extrañó para nada al ver a su nieta en el suelo, riendose a carcajadas; ya la conocía.

-Mariposa (NA: Quisiera aclarar que mi abuela se refiere así a mi cuando ha dicho todos los nombres de mis primas menos el mío, osea, cuando no recuerda mi nombre) levantate del suelo que nos vamos.

-¡WIIII!-exclamó la muggle con felicidad mientras se levantaba de golpe, los mortis la miraron con una ceja levantada pero siguieron a la abuela muggle a fuera de la casa, Amy les enseñó un coche viejo de color rosa del estilo del año de Jesucristo por lo menos.

-¿A que mola?-preguntó la muggle abriendo la puerta trasera para que pasasen.

Los mortifagos, que no habían visto nunca un coche (excepto Snape) lo miraron con curiosidad pero finalmente entraron, Amy cerró la puerta y se puso en el asiento del copiloto, la abuela arrancó el coche y al hacerlo, hizo que los tres mortis dieran un pequeño salto, Amy se rió de ellos y mas cuando el coche comenzó a andar, al poco rato ya se habían acostumbrado.

-Oye abu-llamó la muggle-¿cuando me dejarás conducir?

-¡NO LA DEJE CONDUCIR!-gritaron los tres de atrás con miedo.

-Piense en los daños que causaría-le pidió Snape.

-Mmm... Podría hacer que condujese por Hogwarts o el Ministerio de Magia-pensó Voldy en voz alta-me apoderaría de ellos en un momento.

-Normal que no apruebe el examen de conducir-dijo la muggle muy digna a pesar de que era menor de edad-no hay quien se concentre con el ruido de cuerpos chocar contra el coche y los gritos de "Por la acera no, so loca".

Los mortífagos la miraron raro en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que la abuela se rió:

-¡Que imaginación tiene esta chica!-dijo riendose. Los mortifagos la siguieron falsamente.

-Si... imaginación...-dijo la chica con tono culpable.

Los mortífagos volvieron a mirarla raro, al rato de estar en silencio, la muggle tuvo una idea "genial"

-¡Cantemos una canción!-propuso emocionada.

-¡NO!-espetaron los mortífagos.

-¡Wii!-exclamó ella como si no los hubiese escuchado y empezó a cantar:

"Vamos a la playa, Oh, Oh, Oh

Bella con su toalla, Oh, Oh, Oh.

Severus va a ponerse, un poco moreno

para que las chicas, le digan "tio bueno"

Voldy esta atento, en cada momento

por si a Amy, se le ocurre un nuevo tormento

Amy que esta muy loca, a los mortis provoca"

(NA: ¿Os mola la cancion? me la acabo de inventar xD, lo de la toalla de Bella es por lo del capitulo anterior xD)

-Bueno, pues entonces ponemos esta-sacó de la guantera un disco en el que ponía "Canciones de Amy" y lo primero que sonó fue...:-¡I´M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

Los mortífagos, que ya habían tenido mas que suficiente con la canción, y se habían puesto rojos por la verguenza, se dieron con la palma en la frente, en actitud desesperada.

Iba a ser un viaje muy largo


	22. Capitulo 22: ¿Defendiendo? a Voldemort

-¡WIIIIIIIIIII!-gritó Amy con alegría y se puso a dar saltitos-bueno ¿que te apetece hacer ahora?

-Mmm... déjame ver...-respondió su amiga.

-Si alguien me necesita, me voy a tomar el sol-dijo Bella arrastrando los pies hacia su toalla de My Little Pony.

-Te vas a quemar y no le vas a gustar al socorrista-la previno Amy, pero la mortífaga la mandó al cuerno-tu misma.

-¡Ya se!-exclamó Mar-¡Vamonos a por un helado!

-¿Que crucios es eso?-preguntó Voldemort.

-Una cosa que esta muy rica-respondió Amy-¡Vamos! Dejemos que Bella se ponga morena...

-... O roja-dijo Mar.

Al final convencieron a Snape y Voldemort...vale, consiguieron arrastrarles hacia la heladería. Al entrar, lo primero que notaron fue como todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos, el grupo ni se inmutó, delante de ellos, los miraba sin ningún tipo de disimulo, tenía un volumen de cuerpo bastante abultado, Voldemort se dio cuenta y lo miró mal. Al hombre se le cayó el helado de la mano y se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿Que te pasa?-espetó Voldemort con mala leche.

-Valla un careto, tío-respondió el muggle.

-¡Mírate en el espejo repugnante Muggle!-gritó Voldemort, haciendo que todo el mundo los mirase con la boca totalmente abierta.

-¡Papi, no digas eso!-exclamó Amy.

-¡Pero si no tiene nariz y encima es calvo!-observó el hombre estupefacto.

-¡Cuando mueras un par de veces me cuentas como quedó tu cara! ¡Vas a estar en un circo!-gritó Voldemort.

-¡Pero yo tengo nariz!-espetó el hombre.

-¡Eh, eh, eh!-gritaron Mar y Amy poniendose delante.

-¡Con mi papi Voldy solo nos podemos meter nosotras!-gritó Amy con furia.

-¡Eso! ¡Y para que lo sepas, el chiste de la nariz es exclusivamente para nosotras!-añadió Mar-¡Plagio! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que nos pasamos con el jugando a "Tengo tu nariz"!

-¡Tio tonto!-gritó Amy a lo Jose Mota (mirar este enlace para mas información: watch?v=07Llu4iiiEo&feature=relmfu) (NA: Los demás insultos son propiedad de Jose Mota, y nuestras locas... digo... Amy y Mar van a imitar la voz)-¿A ti no te han dado un puñetazo en la tabla del pecho que se te han caido los calcetines del golpe?

-¡Bastante te importará a ti!-siguió Mar-¿Que tienes que llamar aqui la atención? ¡Anda y date una vueltecita!

-¡So mugroso! ¡Cabezón! Vaya un cabezón que tiene, que parece un mendrugo de pan seco.

-¡Hocico pollo! ¡Baila ferias! ¡Ansia rota!

-¡Veste a la mierda!-gritaron al final juntas.

El resultado fue que les echaron de la heladería y que el hombre se quedó con un trauma importante.

-¿Que... que acaba de pasar?-preguntó Snape conmocionadp.

-¡Anda que si!-exclamó Amy indignada-¡Tu podrías haberle quitado puntos, Tito Sevy!

-¡Desde luego!-asintió Mar-Por cierto ¿sabias que soy de Slytherin?

Snape la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno, a pesar de ser muggle y amiga de esa-señaló a Amy como si fuera un especimen raro... vale, a lo mejor si lo soy-al menos estás en la casa que vale.

-¡Eh!-gritó Amy-¡Menos cinco puntos en la tabla de comportamiento!

-¿Les has echo una tabla de comportamiento?-preguntó Mar-¡Mola!

-Hombre... venía en la lista de 73 formas de molestar a Lord Voldemort.

-¿Como?-preguntó Voldemort recuperándose de la conmoción sufrida en la heladería.

-Eh... nada-sonrieron idénticamente, luego Mar dijo-mejor vayámonos a otra heladería.

Un rato mas tarde...

-¡Kalise para todos!-exclamó Mar mientras repartía los helados.

Voldemort y Snape miraron los helados con extrañeza, Snape se lo hacercó para mirarlo mejor, cosa que Mar aprovechó para darle un empujón al helado y mancharle la nariz, ambas muggles se pusieron a reir a carcajadas mientras todo el local observaba al extrañísimo grupo.

-¡Voldy, intenta hacerlo!-lo retó Amy-Ah, no, que no tienes nariz.

-¿¡OTRA VEZ!?-gritó Voldemort mientras las chicas volvían a reirse a carcajadas.

Mas tarde volvieron donde habían dejado a Bellatrix.

-Entonces... ¿No te gusta Cissy?-preguntó Mar a Snape.

-¡Que no!-gritó.

-¡Eh!-exclamó la chica-Amy ¿por que no les hacemos un cambio de look? Necesitan ir a la pelu... bueno, Voldy no.

-Grr...-gruñó el mago tenebroso.

-Pero Snapy-para-nada-happy y Bella-que-de-bella-no-tiene-nada, si-siguió Mar.

-¡OH MY GODRIC!-gritó Amy al ver a Bella.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó la mortífaga.

-¡Te lo dije!-empezó a cantar la muggle (Amy)-Te lo dije...

-¿El que?-preguntó Bellatrix.

-Estás totalmente quemada-dijo Mar riendo-¡Estas mas roja que un rayo de "Expeliarmus"!

Bellatrix las miró sin comprender, Snape le pasó un pequeño espejo con una sonrisa burlona y cuando Bellatrix se miró en el, soltó un grito que dejó sordos a todos los presentes.

*Siento que el capitulo sea corto, pero ando falta de inspiración.

**Está demostrado científicamente, es el resultado de un estudio que analiza "cómo actúa el cerebro ante el humor". También se ha comprobado que hay diferencias entre sexos, las mujeres se ríen más que los hombres.**

**Reírse es patrimonio de los humanos, es algo que no tenemos que aprender, pero también es algo que diferencia a hombres y mujeres. Un mismo chiste se procesa de manera diferente; el cerebro de las mujeres utiliza más áreas, además integra memoria y emoción, algo que no hace el hombre.**

**Lo lógico y lo ilógico se encuentran, se detecta lo absurdo y eso es lo que nos hace gracia.**

**La dopamina -hormona de la felicidad- se dispara. Aconsejan reírse 15 minutos al día, una carcajada oxigena el cerebro, acelera el corazón, activa los músculos y alarga la vida.**

Así que ya sabeis, pasaos por aquí a leer el fic y ¡alargareis vuestra vida!

**Amy: ¿Entonces leyendo este fic te haces inmortal? Voldy, me parece que te han timado con lo de los horrocruxes... ¡Te quedaste feo, calvo y sin nariz para nada!**

**Voldemort: ¡Eso es una chorrada!**

**Snape: Pues la verdad, mi señor, es que es cierto que la risa alarga la vida.**

**Amy: Y comer chocolate previene a los ataques del corazón... ¡Lupin es inmortal!**

**Snape: ¡NO!**

**Bellatrix: ¡Pues yo me río mucho!**

**Mar: Y yo,... pero de ti.**

**Bellatrix: ¡Maldita muggle!**

**Mar: Yo sere muggle, pero no estoy quemada *Trol face* Bueno chicos, ya sabeis. Para seguir descubriendo mas cosas sobre la risa, y reirte un poco ¡Leednos!**

**Amy: Te ha quedado muy a lo Antena 3**


End file.
